


Sombras en la luz de tus ojos

by hoholasoyunlimon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoholasoyunlimon/pseuds/hoholasoyunlimon
Summary: Fanfic AU Moderno. Pareja: CorrinxCamillaCuando la madre de Corrin se casa con el padre de Camilla, muchas cosas cambian para ellos... La soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado Corrin se ve invadida por la calida aparicion de Camilla, la unica hermanastra con la que vive. Camilla mientras tanto lidia con la nueva distancia entre ella y sus hermanos más pequeños, buscando su lugar en la nueva dinámica familiar. La sanidad emocional de ambos será puesta al límite cuando experimenten nuevas sensaciones que invadan sus cuerpos no solamente por lo libido, sino también por la amargura de perder a un ser querido...Terminarán juntos, o más bien, permanecerán juntos hasta el final?





	1. 1: Mi hermano no puede ser tan tierno...

** — PDV Corrin — **

Quién lo diría... madre en realidad consiguió casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, su anterior rival en los negocios Garon Christian de Nohr. Hizo que dejara a su esposa por ella y aquí estamos, en una nueva mansión, con las dos compañías fusionadas.

Sé que es mi madre pero pienso que sus actos han sido de una destroza hogares y me, me apena con la familia de aquel hombre que ahora es mi padrastro.

La mansión está al norte de la ciudad, pero cerca de mi nueva preparatoria, diría que es otra ciudad, pero pequeña...

Al entrar, el señor me presenta a sus sirvientes y sonríe al mirar a mi madre, pero su sonrisa me resulta algo aterradora, nunca creo que vaya a considerarla "linda", pero ya me acostumbraré. Con el señor Nohr vive su hija mayor de 19 años, la única con la edad suficiente de los que vivían con él para tomar sus propias decisiones legales.

Por las mañanas voy al instituto y regreso caminando a la mansión, nuestros padres se van al trabajo juntos y regresan tarde, juntos, tienen suerte de trabajar en el mismo lugar, literalmente uno al lado del otro, de otra manera no veo como podrían mantener su relación aparte de los fines de semana. Mi hermanastra va 4 días a la semana a la universidad por la mañana.

Por la tarde al regresar del instituto es ella quien me abre la puerta, realmente me cae bien y me parece linda, seguro tiene muchos pretendientes. Mientras yo estoy estudiando o pasando el rato, ella conversa con su madre y les pide a los empleados que no le digan a su padre.

—Cam: Si mamá estoy bien, voy todos los días... Él también va todos los días. NO, no ha intentado nada como eso. Ya se dio cuenta de que lo vigilo y no le molesta. —Conversaba por el teléfono de la mansión con su madre. —También los quiero y los extraño. Hasta luego.

—Cam: Felicia, recuerda que tú... no has visto nada...  
—Felicia: De acuerdo señorita Camilla.  
—Cam: Buena niña. Cuando termines te puedes ir.  
—Felicia: Si señorita!

** — PDV Camilla — **

Ya todo está bien, los veré los fines de semanas y en sus cumpleaños, no es como si a MÍ me hubieran puesto una orden de alejamiento. Quien parece que tiene una es Corrin, cada vez que llega solo me saluda, almuerza y se encierra en su cuarto. Qué estará haciendo? Voy a ver...

Sigilosamente abro la puerta y...  
Está dormido...  
Demonios, cuando su madre no está, realmente es un desastre, pero admito que es adorable. No tiene remedio, dudo que la empleada pueda ayudar en esta situación, se avergonzaría con solo pedirle que ordene su cuarto mientras duerme, yo misma lo haré y así tendremos algo de lo que conversar.

— Después de ordenar su habitación —

Bueno, ya terminé, Felicia ya se fue y el mayordomo ya va a servir la cena, será mejor que vaya a bañarme y después a comer.

** — PDV Corrin — **

Después de aquella depresión por no poder arreglar mi cuarto me dormí. Pero el cuarto seguía desarreglado, alguien ha venido a ordenarlo, oh no y si vieron los packs?! Tengo que correr antes de que Felicia se vaya, me va a delatar seguro. Pero ya se fue y la voz del mayordomo me llama para cenar.

Corro hacia abajo y llamo a Felicia, pero mi hermanastra me detiene.

—Cam: Qué sucede Corrin? Por qué buscas a Felicia?  
—Cor: Tengo que preguntarle sobre algo... en mi habitación...  
—Cam: Ah, si no supiera de lo que estás hablando hubiera pensado otra cosa. Yo fui quien ordenó tu cuarto, no Felicia.  
—Cor: Qué!? No, olvídalo, gracias por decirme aunque, por qué ordenaste mi cuarto? Iba a ordenarlo después.  
—Cam: Esa no es buena respuesta, si hubieras querido ordenarlo lo habrías hecho antes de quedarte dormido, dime, se te perdió algo que volteaste el cuarto?  
—Cor: No... Te preocupes. Todo está bien, pero me siento inútil. Siempre hemos sido solo mi madre y yo y ella hacía casi todo por mí, tanto que nunca he podido demostrarle que yo puedo hacer las cosas por mí mismo.  
—Cam: En ese caso, perdón. Solo quería ayudar pero hubiera ayudado más no haciendo nada, jajá.  
—Cor: No es tu culpa que yo sea un flojo y apenas nos conocemos, cómo lo ibas a saber?  
—Cam: Me caes bien, pero nunca tenemos oportunidad de conversar como hermanos. Será que puedo ayudarte a hacer las tareas para luego pasar tiempo juntos?  
—Cor: No veo por qué no. Te lo agradecería mucho.  
—Cam: Que buenos que nos llevemos bien.

Continuamos conversando durante la cena...  
Aparentemente quiere estudiar turismo pero ya va por la mitad de la carrera de negocios. Nunca ha tenido novio por culpa de sus padres, le gusta comer frutas y ver telenovelas.

Parece que no tiene idea de que existen los packs y por eso estoy salvado, si no fuera mi hermana, bueno hermanastra le pediría el pack. Si ya me envidian mis amigos del instituto por tener varias pretendientes y una hermana guapa como ella, les sangraría la nariz al saber que tengo su pack...

** — PDV Camilla — **

Después de ese día Corrin me saludaba más, incluso sonreía y en la tarde nos sentábamos a ver películas juntos, es muy entretenido, es un... como se dice? Un geek, le gustan las películas de acción con un poco de comedia, las de los Advengers y Suicide Squad, les digo así porque me comienza a amenazar a muerte si digo su título en Español Latino.

En la mañana del día siguiente se le hacía tarde para ir al instituto, sin embargo lo dejé dormir, fue un gran error, ya es tarde y no llegará caminando si solo faltan 2 minutos para entrar y de todas formas yo también voy a la universidad.

—Cam: Corrin, sube pequeño yo te llevo.—Corrin sube al auto.—  
—Cor: Ahora si llego, por los pelos, por qué no me despertaste antes? Soy demasiado torpe para levantarme a la misma hora todos los días :v  
—Cam: Mañana si te despierto, aunque tenga que echarte agua fría.  
—Cor: No, no, no eso ya es pasarse. Mejor me das un golpe y así si me despierto.  
—Cam: Ara ara, así que eso es lo que te gusta... trato hecho, no quería utilizar la violencia pero bueno...  
—Cor: Camilla eres muy malpensada.  
—Cam: Oh, lo siento, solo bromeaba.  
—Cor: Olvídalo. Hey cuéntame, has tenido novio o actualmente te gusta alguien?  
—Cam: A qué se debe, ternura?  
—Cor: No tengo con quién más hablar de esto, los chicos no sacan en conversaciones diarias el tema del amor, sabes?  
—Cam: No tenía idea. Y bien, qué quieres saber... nunca he tenido novio porque Padre no me dejaba y Madre pensaba en casarme con cualquier amigo que llevara a la mansión.  
—Cor: Ha sido duro para ti, no es así?  
—Cam: No en realidad, si no hubo amor no hay dolor, es decir, estoy acostumbrada a eso así que no me afecta. Por otra parte, hay alguna chica... o chico que te interese.  
—Cor: Hey! Déjame decirte que no soy de esos!  
—Cam: Solo estoy jugando contigo, te ves tan lindo cuando te enojas jiji.—Pincha su mejilla.—  
—Cor: Basta! Esto es serio, hay varias chicas que me atraen y les atraigo pero, es amor? Y si solo quieren aprovecharse de mí?  
—Cam: Te darás cuenta tú mismo antes de lo que imaginas. Pero si no lo intentas no sabrás si saldrá bien. Si te rechazan estaré aquí para consolarte.  
—Cor: Gracias, mamá Camilla.  
—Cam: Oh? Ah jajaja. Vete a estudiar.  
—Cor: Hasta luego.  
—Cam: Nos vemos.

No se cansa de ser tan idiotadorable, siempre sale con una que otra estupidez pero mejor sonreír que llorar.

En la universidad comencé a pensar en nuestra situación, solos en una casa grande por la mayoría del día y él está en una edad problemática, terminará sintiéndose atraído por mí, hay que estar preparados. Por otra parte, mejor que sea después de los exámenes semestrales, hemos trabajado mucho para que algo emocional le impida demostrar su potencial.

Hoy es viernes... otros días hubiera salido con mi familia a pasear o al centro comercial con mis compañeras, ahora prefiero pasar la tarde con Corrin jugando videojuegos, estudiando o viendo películas.

Esta vez llegó con amigos a la casa, sin duda de su misma edad, Silas, Niles y Odín. Los últimos dos los veo de vez en cuando hablándole a Leo.

Será una tarde sola, de observadora.

Cuando por fin se van...

—Cam: Tus amigos me dan curiosidad, son muy parecidos a ti, pero parece que les gusto, porque nunca dejan de mirarme. No hay problema, puedo ser la hermana de todos ellos sin que mis propios hermanos se sientan celosos. A ellos cada vez que se descuidan los empleados, los voy a visitar, las cosas no andan mal, mas podrían ser mejores, Madre quiere buscarle un prometido a Elise, a Leo le hacen bullying y Xander sigue ocupadísimo.  
—Cor: Es porque eres muy linda Camilla, solo son un montón de babosos que no se atreven ni a saludarte XD. No les digas que dije eso. Estoy intentando cambiar eso, no quiero que se sientan mal porque yo recibo más atención que ellos.  
—Cam: Sería buena idea que los invitaras más seguido, así todos podemos conversar y se les quita la timidez. Eres tan bueno por pensar en ellos.  
—Cor: Si... y—y tu eres muy buena por pensar en mi, aunque no soy tu hermano verdadero.  
—Cam: Corrin. Ven acá.—Abre los brazos para darle un abrazo pero Corrin se aleja.  
—Cor: Eso no, ya soy demasiado mayor y ni siquiera mi madre hace eso.  
—Cam: Vas a dejarme así, IRRESPETUOSO.  
—Cor: No mames! Te he dicho que no!—lo jalé a la fuerza aturdiéndolo al impactar con mi pecho y lo abraza fuerte.—  
—Cam: Ya ya, ves que no fue tan malo?  
—Cor: Ay! Me vas a asfixiar.  
—Cam: Te lo buscaste.

Los sábados y domingos nuestros padres están en casa, pero es como si solo estuvieran sus cuerpos invisibles, ni siquiera hablan con nosotros. Esa señora actúa bien cuando estamos en frente de Padre, pero apenas él se va ella cambia totalmente.

Pero yo debo seguir protegiendo al hijo de esa mujer mientras ella se la pasa todo el día con mi padre. No me agrada esa idea, por su culpa todo se ha complicado, para mí, Padre era más feliz con mi madre. De algún modo puedo hacerlo recapacitar y con ella... se irá Corrin y volverá a estar solo e indefenso, no se lo merece, por mi deseo tan egoísta de destruir más una familia, no, no le haré eso.

Gracias a mi ha subido sus calificaciones y tiene una verdadera hermana. Gracias a él yo... encontré el amor...

** — PDV Corrin — **

Padre y Madre no están en todo el día, pero mi hermana apenas llego del instituto no me suelta, necesito A—YU—DA.

— A través de Skype con sus amigos —

_—CornElBro: Qué tal bros?_  
_—NilesTuPapuh: Ola bb_  
_—YoSoyTuAmigoFiel: Ola? Del mar?_  
_—OdínElDarks: Déjalo, se cree autista. Quiso decir "Hola bebé"._  
_—YoSoyTuAmigoFiel: Pues ok :v_  
_—CornElBro: Yo no le veo ningún problema. En fin les quiero hablar de algo diferente._  
_—NilesTuPapuh: Ya te vas a declarar gay?_  
_—CornElBro: NO! Qué te pasa?! Vamos a hablar sobre mi hermana._  
_—YoSoyTuAmigoFiel: Mi futura esposa, okno. Parece buena people.☺_  
_—OdínElDarks: La apariencia puede ser un engaño… como cuando Loki fingió su muerte._  
_—CornElBro: Oye sí. Eso es muy off—topic, enfócate. Y si resulta ser buena persona…?_  
_—NilesTuPapuh: Dile a tu hermana que "tantas curvas y yo sin frenos”: v_  
_—CornElBro: Niles_


	2. Tag, you're it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla extorsiona a Silas para que le de los packs y ella y Corrin hacen un trato de que un día irán juntos al balneario.

— PDV Camilla —  
Padre y Sra. Mari saldrán de vacaciones en poco tiempo, a pesar de que sus hijos seguirán estando con sus estudios. Esperaba verlos para despedirse pero, llamaron diciendo que les envíen las maletas al aeropuerto.  
Cuando yo salga de vacaciones invitaré a mis hermanos de paseo y les presentaré a Corrin. Seguro se llevarán bien, digo, Elise hace amigos muy rápido y los amigos de Leo ya son amigos de Corrin también. Seremos por 1 semana una familia unida.  
Los extraño mucho, y esto no es lo que esperaba al decidir quedarme viviendo con Padre. Por la tarde lo llamaré para que no se olvide de que la casa va a estar casi sola.   
Hoy mi prioridad es los estudios, la universidad está realizando programas para voluntarios, no voluntarios, para graduarse. Te dan la oportunidad de conocer personas dentro de fundaciones y aportar un grano de arena y "sensibilizar a los estudiantes". Padre los aborrece, al igual que Madre dice que se aprovechan de las personas con dinero. Conocer ternuras nunca está de más, pero quién cuidará de Corrin? No puedo dejarlo solo.  
Mis compañeras y yo comenzamos a conversar sobre nuestros planes...  
—Selena: Hola. Chicas!  
—Camilla: Buenos días querida.  
—Beruka: Hola...  
—Selena: Ya pensaron que van a hacer en las vacaciones?  
—Beruka: Si. Voy a un campamento.  
—Camilla: Suena interesante, cuéntanos más dulzura.  
—Selena: No! Qué?! No quieren oír lo que tenía planeado?  
—Camilla: Bueno, pero no llores. Beruka, luego nos cuentas sobre el campamento, si está bien.  
—Selena: Ahem... Vamos a un spa!   
—Beruka: Vamos? Yo voy a un campamento.  
—Selena: Los campamentos no son cosas de chicas, los spas sí.  
—Beruka: Mi prioridad es la supervivencia más que la apariencia y confío en que mi apariencia es... aceptable.  
—Camilla: Tienes razón, eres toda una lindura.  
—Selena: Hah?! Nunca es suficiente cuidar la apariencia, tan siquiera hay algún premio por ir a ese campamento?  
—Beruka: No todo debes tomarlo como una competencia.  
—Camilla: Querida, para mí siempre serás la mejor. Por qué tienes que probarlo, te importa acaso lo que digan los demás?  
—Selena: Bueno...—cruza sus brazos y mira hacia un lado—no es como si me gustara que me dijeras que soy la mejor. SÉ que soy la mejor. Solo quiero... pasar un tiempo entre amigas, ok? Lo dije!  
—Camilla: No tenías que actuar así, te quiero de todas maneras Selena.—Cerró los ojos y sonrió macabramente  
—Beruka: Te ha llamado por tu nombre, estás en problemas.—susurró a Selena.  
—Camilla: Necesitas más pruebas de que eres la mejor?—Me acerqué mucho hacia Selena y acaricié su cara. Acto seguido, se sonrojó, diablos, sí que es tierna.—  
—Selena: Y—ya basta, mejor hablemos de ti. Qué pasa por tu mente estos días? Eh? Algo nuevo que contar?  
—Camilla: Ara ara, así que eso quieres saber. Conocí a la criatura más adorable de todas.  
—Beruka: Una mascota nueva?  
—Camilla: No querida, es un muchacho.  
—Selena: Eh?! Tienes novio?  
—Camilla: Vive conmigo.  
—Beruka: Por qué no me enteré antes de esto?  
—Selena: Pero qué clase de relación es esa?! Estás de coña! Seguro tu amante es el chofer.  
—Beruka: O el mayordomo—el joven, él me parece lindo.  
—Camilla: Ninguno de los dos. Déjenme hablar.  
—Selena: Ok.  
—Beruka: Vale.  
—Camilla: Su nombrar es Corrin.—saqué mi móvil y les mostré una foto de él, una en la que sonreía, que le tomé en el auto mientras no estaba prestando atención.—  
—Selena: Estás loca?!  
—Beruka: A ver... es un crío prácticamente.  
—Selena: Ya se, vi el uniforme.—solté una risilla.—Qué te pasa, tienes un deseo de ir a prisión?  
—Camilla: Es mi hermanito, Corrin, el hijo de mi madrastra.  
—Selena: Debes explicarte mejor!  
—Camilla: Pero te veías tan linda sorprendida que no me pude resistir.  
—Beruka: No entiendo... no sigue siendo incesto si es tu hermanastro?  
—Camilla: Nunca me referí a él de esa manera y si no hay parentesco, no cuenta.   
—Selena: Aún así sigue siendo pedofilia.  
—Camilla: Me estás diciendo vieja? Qué tristeza.  
—Beruka: Selena, cállate. No es incesto ni pedofilia, no lo es si eres menor de 21 ni es tu hermano de sangre. Además de que se ve lindo y no le harías nada malo, a no ser que te lo pidiese.  
—Camilla: Es verdad. Y ahora, quita esa cara o si no espantarás a los chicos lindos.  
Continuamos las clases hasta el mediodía, después de eso fuimos a almorzar al Subway que está dentro de la facultad. Les ofrecí a mis amigas ir a conocer a Corrin, pero declinaron la oferta, pues los semestrales se acercan.  
Por lo general voy a buscar a Corrin al terminar las clases y le llevo comida. Me llamó la atención una revista en el camino. Tenía temas varios, los divorcios, adolescentes, salud y algunas recetas de cocina, definitivamente la compré y comencé a leerla mientras esperaba frente al instituto.  
"Si desafortunadamente estás pasando por un divorcio y no sabes cómo afrontarlo con tus hijos adolescentes, te comparto estas recomendaciones:  
Convivir lo más frecuente que se pueda.  
Mantener la comunicación.  
No los involucres en los problemas que surjan por la separación"  
El artículo está orientado para padres, pero en mi caso, ellos son quienes tienen menor probabilidad de leerlo. En las vacaciones se van a venir conmigo a la playa, ya está decidido, se lo merecen, no merecen madurar tan rápido como Xander y yo.  
Me aburrí de esperar en el auto y caminé hacia la entrada. A lo que todos comienzan a mirarme, sin decirme nada.   
Pasa un rato hasta que salen los alumnos, Leo entre ellos, al que voy a saludar.  
—Camilla: Leo, cómo estás?  
—Leo: Los rumores eran ciertos, hola, hermana. Vienes a buscar a tu nuevo hermanito o por fin has dejado de lado esas locuras y te mudarás con nosotros?  
—Camilla: Lo siento mucho cariño, aún estoy trabajando en eso, pero te quiero invitar de vacaciones a nuestra casa de playa.  
—Leo: Ahora resulta que aún es "nuestra".  
—Camilla: Padre no la va a usar de todos modos, está muy ocupado con "la otra". Dile a Madre que salen de vacaciones esta semana. Qué dices? Te apuntas?  
—Leo: Para obtener cáncer por mera diversión? No, gracias.  
—Camilla: Por favor, corazón, no quieres hacer feliz a tu hermana?  
—Leo: Camilla, aquí no. Nos están mirando. Si acepto, podrías dejar de hablar así?  
—Camilla: Desde luego.   
—Leo: Está bien.  
—Camilla: Te voy a presentar a alguien...  
—Leo: Ya conozco a Corrin, es muy despistado y ya me ha robado a mis amigos.  
—Camilla: Pobrecillo, si vivieras con él no pensarías así.  
—Camilla: Estás celoso, lo comprendo, lo que solía ser tuyo ahora es de él. Recuerda que no es su culpa, son cosas que pasan...  
—Leo: Gracias hermana, voy a intentarlo. Déjame llamar al chofer para decirle que me voy...—  
—Camilla: Oh, no, no, vine a buscar a Corrin y a verte a ti.  
—Leo: Hm... Adiós.  
—Camilla: Chao, cariño.  
No le podía mentir, es demasiado perceptivo. Pero ya aceptó ir a la playa como mínimo.  
Corrin por otra parte, salía con sus amigos y se sorprendió al verme, lo que me extrañó.   
—Corrin: Camilla, que haces por aquí?  
—Camilla: Hm? No seas ridículo, vine a buscarte, como todos los días.  
—Corrin: Ah? Cierto...  
—Camilla: Te sucedió algo?  
—Corrin: Nada, ya me conoces, siempre ando por las nubes.  
—Camilla: Oh... ya veo, me tienes a mí para sacarte de problemas, si alguna vez te pasa algo puedes contar conmigo.—abrió sus ojos atentamente y se sonrojó.  
—Corrin: Gracias Hermana Camilla!  
...D—disculpa, yo no quise decirte eso.  
—Camilla: Descuida, eso demuestra que nos estamos llevando bien, puedes decirme "hermana" o puedes solo decirme "Camilla".  
En el auto me contó historias de su salón, de las rabias que tomaban los profesores por diferentes razones.  
Al decir o preguntar algo, los estudiantes lo relacionan con memes, les hacen Turn Down For What o las clásicas bromas a los profesores.  
Cuando llegó a la mansión comenzó a buscar a Jakob para unas lecciones, no se para que, lo que Jakob sabe hacer es ser un mayordomo y definitivamente esa vida no es para Corrin, incluso si su madre y mi padre se separaran yo pelearía para que Corrin viviera conmigo y no tuviera que hacer nada.  
— PDV de Corrin —  
—Corrin: Jakob, quiero que me enseñes lo que sabes.  
—Jakob: Qué beneficio le traería, señor Corrin?  
—Corrin: Me siento un inútil, quiero ayudar en la mansión, la cual ni siquiera es mía, es de mi hermana y de mi padrastro, si eso se acaba quiero poder quedarme aunque sea como sirviente.  
—Jakob: Usted no sabe lo triste que me suena eso, sin embargo, lo ayudaré, como un amigo.   
—Corrin: Muchísimas gracias Jakob, no te decepcionaré. A ver.... por donde comenzamos.  
Estuvimos practicando cosas de mayordomo como servir la comida y bebidas, atender a los visitantes, incluso decorar para que las cosas combinen, no tiene caso, soy pésimo en todo eso. Deprimido me fui escuchando música a mi cuarto.  
Mis amigos tenían iniciada una video llamada, aunque más temprano de lo usual.   
—CornElBro: Ya llegué chicos.  
—NilesTuPapu: Activa video llamada.  
—CornElBro: Ok.  
— Has iniciado un video llamada —  
—Corrin: De que hablan?  
—Odín: Llegáis tarde.  
—Silas: En resumen, nos amenazaron para que dijéramos la verdad sobre los packs, si te descubrimos, estás muerto.  
—Corrin: Entonces, bórrenlos.  
—Niles: Y que nos darás por ellos, niño rico.  
—Corrin: Ah? Así que yo tengo que salvarlos?  
—Silas: A nosotros no nos hicieron más que una suspensión, ya las publicaremos.  
—Niles: Quiero pedirte que a cambio de mi silencio que estés conmigo y un arma.  
—Corrin: Que rayos, Niles?! Que quieres hacer?!  
—Odín: Yo solo pido que no me involucren con ustedes, intento tener mi reputación intacta. Podría pedir cosas de edición limitada, o que me pasen el semestre, pero un caballero oscuro no hace cosas deshonradas.  
—Corrin: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo contendrá escenas explícitas.


	3. Vacaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla sueña con una noche de pasión con Corrin, tiene el anhelo de que un día sea real así que se determina a eliminar toda su competencia para el corazón de Corrin.

** —PDV Camilla— **

Al comenzar terminar las clases noté que los amigos de Corrin ya no se juntaban tanto con él, por obvias razones. Sería muy insolente actuar como si nada después de haber amenazado la reputación de una persona.

El último día de escuela decidí ir a buscar a Leo aparte de Corrin y que creen? Ahora con él se juntan los 'Mirapacks'. Espero que no le hayan hecho lo mismo que a la me te de Corrin. Leo es muy listo y con convicciones que se oponen a sus comportamientos, de seguro solo lo hacen para aprovecharse de él y de su aptitud.

—Camilla: Hola Leo, listo para las vacaciones? Oh, donde están mis modales, hola queridos. Me extraña mucho no verlos con Corrin en estos días, sucedió algo malo?—Reaccionaron abruptamente a mi pregunta, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada.  
—Leo: Ellos? Dijeron que se disculpaban por abandonarme y a partir de eso nos hicimos unidos otra vez.  
—Camilla: Ah, ya veo. Y por qué Corrin no está con ustedes? Pensé que con más amigos mejor.  
—Silas: H—hablamos con él pero dijo que no quería relacionarse con nosotros y comenzó a conversar con chicas de 1ro.  
—Leo: Bueno, el hecho es que no está aquí no porque no lo queramos sino porque fue su decisión.—Corrin aparece junto a dos compañeras de las que no me fío mucho, aunque se ven adorables.  
—Corrin: Ya llegó mi hermana, yo te llamo luego, está bien?   
—Hana: Vale.  
—Sakura: D—de acuerdo.  
—Corrin: Nos vemos.  
—Hana: Si. Adiós Corrin.  
—Sakura: Hasta pronto Corrin—Senpai.  
—Corrin: Que tierna!*Se sonrroja.*—Hermana Camilla!—Corrió a abrazarme.—Me abrazó cuidadosamente.  
—Camilla: Corrin, ven acá.—Lo jalé hacia mí, mientras los demás observaban. Otra vez estaba abrazándolo contra mi pecho y acariciando su cabeza, para que muriesen de envidia.  
—Corrin: Que bueno verte Hermana Camilla.  
—Camilla: Te extrañe tanto!  
—Corrin: Yo también y que sucede? Nos vamos, Leo?  
—Leo: No veo por qué no. Hasta pronto chicos.  
—Odín: Bye—bye.  
—Niles: Que sueñen conmigo.  
—Odín: No van a dormir, deja tus bromas.  
—Silas: Señorita Camilla, será posible que nosotros dos salgamos?  
—Camilla: Ah? Tú y yo? Por favor, soy mayo que tú, además, me gusta alguien más.  
—Silas: Oh, está bien.  
—Odín: OHHHH!!!  
—Niles: Ouch, ese comentario fue tan cortante que hasta mi me dolió.

Nos subimos al auto de Camilla y comentamos el asunto.

—Corrin: N—no crees que tu comentario fue muy duro con Silas?  
—Camilla: A él no le costó nada amenazarte o sí?  
—Corrin: No cambies de tema! Lo maltrataste y puede volver a molestarme a mí.  
—Camilla: Ya, no te preocupes por eso, estoy aquí para protegerte.  
—Leo: Hmph. Tienes suerte, cuando YO era su hermano, ni siquiera le importaba una mierda lo que me ocurriera.  
—Camilla: Leo. Lenguaje~  
—Leo: Claro. "Ni siquiera me prestaba atención”. Mejor?  
—Camilla: Gracias. En fin, nadie te ha vuelto a molestar, Leo?  
—Leo: Ya saben que les conviene ser mis amigos, aunque sea por las tareas o por mi estatus social. Podemos hablar mejor de Corrin? Por qué ya no te juntas con Odín, Silas y Niles?  
—Corrin: Hice algo que no les gustó y preferí separarme de ellos.  
—Leo: Ya veo...  
—Camilla: No tienes que fingir indiferencia, se nota que te importa y que no descansarás hasta que cambie la situación.  
—Leo: Eh?!!  
—Camilla: Así te conozco.   
—Leo: Piensa lo que quieras.  
—Corrin: Es un tsundere natural.  
—Camilla: Ah ha ha si. Que adorable.

Fuimos a la mansión a recoger las maletas y dejar las cosas escolares. Allí me sorprendió Elise, estaba lista esperándonos, bien arreglada con accesorios y su cabello en dos largas coletas.

—Corrin: Hola, debes ser Elise, me llamo Corrin, mucho gusto.  
—Elise: Oh wow, eres más lindo de lo que dijeron Leo y Camilla.  
—Corrin: Ah? Pues... gracias? Es un honor sobrepasar tus expectativas.  
—Elise: Espero que nos llevemos bien, aunque sigo teniendo fe en que mis padres volverán a estar juntos, sin ofender.  
—Corrin: Descuida, aún no me acostumbro a un padrastro.  
—Elise: Puedo ser tu hermanita?  
—Corrin: E—eh? Está bien. Pero para que quieres ser mi hermanita, tienes a Leo, él es seguramente mejor hermano mayor que yo.  
—Elise: A pesar que vivimos en la misma casa él no me presta mucha atención y eso me pone triste, pero si tú eres mi hermano mayor significa que puedo usar el teléfono de la casa para llamarte sin que Madre me regañe. Y así también conversaré con Camilla y Padre, bueno, solo con Camilla y tú.  
—Corrin: Voy a ver cómo está tu hermana, me disculpas?  
—Elise: Claro, adelante.

—Corrin: Camilla, por qué demoras?  
—Camilla: No me puedo decidir! Qué bueno que estás aquí. Ayúdame, cuál se me ve mejor, este o este.—dijo mostrándome unas fotos de ella en traje de baño.  
—Corrin: Y—yo no sé de esto pero... si quieres centrar la atención en tus pechos, este es perfecto, pero si prefieres equilibrarla en todos tus atributos este es mejor, además de que creo que el color te queda.  
—Camilla: Gracias Corrin, qué haría yo sin ti.  
—Corrin: Por nada, ahora podemos irnos?  
—Camilla: Ya está todo listo.

Conduje el auto con todo listo hacia la casa de la playa, nos separamos las habitaciones por género, es una lástima, quería dormir con todos mis hermanitos y tal vez otras cosas con ellos.

—Elise: Hey! Vamos a jugar! Vamos a jugar voleibol en la playa, no lo creen emocionante?   
—Corrin: Suena bien.  
—Camilla: No veo por qué no, dulzura.  
—Leo: No quería salir, pero he estado entrenando y quiero mostrar lo que he aprendido.

— PDV Corrin —

Llegamos a la playa, después de horas preparándonos, porque Camilla despertó su instinto maternal, nos hizo ponernos bloqueador y me pidió que la ayudara a ponerse donde no alcanzaba.

—Aiko: Hola primis!

Una chica peli naranja a en bikini dijo corriendo hacia nosotros, intentas no ser un pervertido, pero no, cuando menos te lo esperas, te invitan a ver chicas con poca ropa en vía pública.

Y como corre se nota como rebotan sus pechos, como bolas de voleibol. Sin duda jugaría con ellos si ese fuera el caso.

—Elise: Corrin, Aiko, Aiko, Corrin.  
—Aiko: Hola!  
—Corrin: Mucho gusto. Soy el hijastro de su tío.  
—Aiko: No tienes que ser tan formal. "Su tío"? Además es por parte de su madre que soy de la familia.  
—Corrin: Ah, ya veo.  
—Elise: Ahora si podemos comenzar, Camilla y Corrin en un equipo y Leo y Aiko en otro.  
—Camilla: Objeción. Si es así quizás no pueda ver a Corrin para protegerlo.  
—Corrin: No te preocupes Hermana Camilla, puedes cuidarme desde donde estás, aún así, si estamos en equipos contrarios podríamos golpearnos con el balón.  
—Leo: Podemos comenzar? Creo que alguien nos está observando.  
—Jennifer: Tan joven, tan pícaro jiji...  
—Elise: Jijijiji. Leo ya está en la edad de que lo miren.  
—Camilla: Aww, crecen tan rápido...  
—Aiko: Baia baia...  
—Camilla: Heh?  
—Aiko: Nada, voy a hacer el saque.

** — PDV General — **

El partido comenzó bastante fluido, se anotaban puntos de un equipo a otro a cada rato, hasta que Corrin y Aiko comenzaron a pasarse el balón sin dejarlo caer. Cada vez los saltos les costaban más, por el calor y por el esfuerzo. Hasta que Leo se cansó e intervino la pelota.

—Leo: Ya ha sido suficiente, si seguimos aquí se convertirán en barbacoa.  
—Aiko: Ahaha sí.  
—Corrin: Fue un buen partido. Me siento revitalizado.  
—Elise: Parece que no estás bien, estás rojísimo.  
—Camilla: Voy por las bebidas.  
—Corrin: Hey Aiko, no quieres que te cargue?  
—Aiko: Que dulce. N—no sería demasiado para ti?  
—Corrin: Insisto, no parece que peses tanto además soy fuerte, no te preocupes.  
—Aiko: Vale.

Camilla mientras preparaba las bebidas mientras vio que Elise y Leo se acercaban. Aiko tuvo que cargar a Corrin sobre su espalda porque se preocupó demasiado cuando el cayó y se raspó la pierna con la arena.

—Elise: Llegamosss!  
—Leo: Camilla...—  
—Camilla: Y Corrin?  
—Elise: No te preocupes pero...  
—Aiko: Corrin se cayó y se lastimó.  
—Corrin: N—no es nada, estoy bien.  
—Camilla: Déjame ver.  
—Aiko: Se lo qué hacer en caso de emergencia. Necesitamos agua y un trapo limpio.  
—Camilla: Yo creo que—  
—Elise: Agua dulce o salada?  
—Leo: Adentro hay un paño de tela, iré a buscarlo.  
—Aiko: Perfecto. Agua del grifo plox.  
—Leo: Ha?  
—Aiko: Por favor.

Leo fue a buscar agua y el paño.

—Corrin: También hablas lenguaje retard? XD.  
—Aiko: A veces se me olvida que no siempre estoy en Skype con mis amigos y lo digo en la vida real.  
—Corrin: Eres justo como yo.  
—Leo: Aquí tienes.—Le dio el paño a Aiko quien lo empapo en el agua que había traído.  
—Aiko: Ah sí? Kien lo diría :v  
—Corrin: O más bien, komo lo zupo.  
—Aiko: Jejejejajajaja.  
—Corrin: xdxdxdxd.  
—Aiko: Sabes Corrin me agradas mucho, además eres guapo y del sexo opuesto, deberíamos salir alguna vez.  
—Corrin: Komo lo zupo? Okno, me parece justo. También creo que eres muy linda. Bueno y... donde vives?  
—Aiko: Vivo por aquí, pero podemos conversar por Skype.  
—Corrin: Excelente. Y los fines de semana que te parece si venimos aquí y...  
—Aiko: I see what you did there. Nah, no te adelantes a las cosas.  
—Corrin: Solo bromeaba.  
—Aiko: Bueno. Ya estás listo para otro partido de vóley.  
—Leo: Ustedes dos, Camilla dice que entren, ya se está haciendo tarde.  
—Corrin: P—pero si acabamos de llegar.  
—Aiko: Suena como si estuvieras usando eso de excusa para que termine nuestra conversación.  
—Leo: Por favor, yo no soy quien da las órdenes aquí y ustedes pueden seguir conversando adentro.  
—Aiko: Oc.  
—Corrin: Tienes razón.

Finalmente entraron y Camilla se veía intranquila por lo que estaba sucediendo. Elise propuso un baño en el jacuzzi, solo para chicas.

—Aiko: Es hora de ver cuánto han crecido!—Comienza a examinarle el pecho por detrás a Elise.—Um? Nada?  
—Elise: No, hahaha, basta, no he crecido mucho.  
—Aiko: Tienes razón, aún así es gracioso porque te hago cosquillas.  
—Elise: Awww.... como quisiera ser como Hermana Camilla. Siempre los chicos las miran porque están grandes.  
—Aiko: Jujuju, creí haber escuchado que estás grande, o gorda? Oíste Camilla?  
—Camilla: Huh? Elise, no tienes que ser como yo para que los chicos te miren, eres preciosa tal y como eres.  
—Aiko: Hey Camilla, se nota que te gusta Corrin verdad?  
—Elise: T—te gusta Hermano Corrin?!  
—Camilla: My my, eso no te incumbe, acaso tienes un deseo de morir, porque puedo complacerte aquí mismo.  
—Aiko: Nah, lo noté porque por lo general no sonríes o no de verdad, pero hoy has estado sonriendo hasta ahora, seguro porque le dije a Corrin que saliéramos. No tienes que preocuparte, no estoy interesada en el de esa forma.  
—Camilla: Es evidente, yo te conozco y no es justo que le hagas eso al pobre Corrin.  
—Aiko: Pobre? Si así fuera él me lo hubiera propuesto a mí, o más bien, a ti.  
—Camilla: No sabes lo desagradable que eres, pero tienes razón. Hablaré con él, no se te ocurra otra de tus bromitas.  
—Aiko: Si milady.~

Apenas se vistió, Camilla fue corriendo a la habitación de los chicos. Pero solo encontró a Leo medio vestido y una nota de Corrin.

—Leo: Q—q—q—qué?!!! Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?!  
—Camilla: Y Corrin?  
—Leo: Es en lo único que piensas... se fue a la playa y te dejó eso. Dice que vayas a la playa con algo sexy. Ugh, sin duda es el fundador de los mirapacks.  
—Camilla: Gracias.

Salió justo como entró y fue a cambiarse al traje de baño que Corrin la ayudó a escoger y encima una salida de baño.

Corrin la esperaba en la playa sentado en una toalla sobre la arena bajo la tienda de campaña.

—Corrin: Gracias por venir. Mira, lo que pasó con Aiko...—  
—Camilla: Era falso, ella me lo dijo.  
—Corrin: Me alegro, es cierto lo que pienso de Aiko, pero no sería su novio, sino su mejor amigo, es decir, una chica como yo? Eso no es bien visto. E—estás enojada?  
—Camilla:...No. Bueno, hace un rato sí, pero se me puede terminar de quitar el enojo si me das lo que te pedí ahora~  
—Corrin: Ahora? Me da un poco de vergüenza por Elise y Leo. E—ellos aún están creciendo y qué pensarían de su hermana con su hermanastro?  
—Camilla: Aiko los mandó a dormir. Así que solo estamos tú y yo.  
—Corrin: Ustedes—dijo manoseando sus pechos— y yo.  
—Camilla: Ah~

**[Lemon comienza aquí]**

Camilla acercó la cabeza de Corrin a la suya y le dio un beso apasionado.

—Camilla: Mmm, tus labios saben justo como lo imaginaba.

Corrin se sacó la camiseta y dejó su cuerpo delgado y tonificado expuesto ante su amante.

—Camilla: Me gusta adonde está yendo esto, pero quiero ir allá aún más rápido.

Los cumplidos de Camilla hicieron sonrojar a Corrin y poner una mirada lujuriosa sobre el cabello que cubría el vestido de Camilla.

—Corrin: Te pusiste el que me gusta~ Vamos a despedirnos de él.

Corrin tiró fuerte del vestido y lo rompió revelando el gran busto de Camilla entre las tiras que aún quedaban.

—Camilla: Es un vestido muy costoso, pero si eres tú, está bien.

Luego Corrin se posicionó detrás de Camilla para terminar de deshacer el vestido, cuando terminó de deshacerlo se dedicó a besar el cuello de Camilla y a jugar con sus pechos provocando pequeños gemidos.

—Camilla: Ah... ah... hazlo ya!—Demandó.  
—Corrin: Pensé que querías lo mejor para el final, muy bien milady. Me gustan 2 tipos de mujeres, las que tienen atributos grandes y hermosos y las que saben lo que quieren.

Hizo a Camilla acostarse en la toalla en el suelo y le quitó la parte inferior de su bikini ligeramente mojado lo que la hizo gemir más, a pesar que aún no estaba dentro de ella.

Tomó en una mano uno de sus pechos y comenzó a manosearlo alrededor del pezón y a apretarlo haciendo que Camilla produjera los sonidos que tanto disfrutaba, pero no era suficiente y decidió rozar su entrada mojada dedo por dedo hasta que no pudo más y quiso rozarlo con su miembro en lo que Camilla se levantó y lo tomó en sus manos con una cara de emoción impresionante, haciéndolo liberar gemidos más fuertes que los de ella en contra de su voluntad.

—Corrin: Ah Hah Hah~  
—Camilla: Eres tan adorable!~

Uno pensaría que tendrían más resistencia por su actitud en el día a día, mas esta era su primera vez en la vida real y con alguien por quien sienten pasión.

Camilla tumbó a Corrin y comenzó a montarlo hasta que se viniera.

—Corrin: Ah... Camilla voy a~  
—Camilla: Ah~ hahaha yo también, aguanta un poco más.  
—Corrin: No puedo más ah... ah...~   
—Camilla: Yo arreglaré eso, ven acá~

Corrin se levantó y miró a Camilla cara a cara. Ella acarició su cabello y mejillas con su cara enrojecida.

—Camilla: Eres tan lindo~.

Corrin regresó las caricias aprovechando para tirar de su cabello y apretar su trasero, ella se abrazó fuerte de su espalda dejándole las marcas de sus uñas.

Para su desdicha, esa noche de pasión fue solo un sueño desesperado de Camilla, al notar su ropa interior mojadas fue a tomar un baño y realizó lo que quiere hacer con Corrin, pero no se trataba de solo algo libido o algo incondicional, quería toda la esencia de Corrin para ella sola. Anhelaba conquistarlo de las buenas maneras, solo recurriendo a la violencia si era necesario y si algo pasaba una vez cuando ya estén juntos...

 Ella hará cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a su lado...


	4. Natsu Matsuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin se entera de algo importante que puede(o no) ser un obstáculo para acercarse a Sakura.

** —PDV Corrin— **

El día del Festival Cultural llegó y estoy ansioso por ver a Sakura en ropas hoshidanas, también me presentará a sus hermanos.

—Camilla: Oh Corrin, quieres ir conmigo al Festival Cultural?  
—Corrin: En realidad...  
—Camilla: Si quieres no tenemos que salir y podemos jugar aquí mismo.—dijo seductivamente.  
—Corrin: Es que ya tenía planes, discúlpame.  
—Camilla: Ah ya veo, me vas a dejar sola en la mansión para ir a cumplir una promesa a tus amigos, que bueno eres.  
—Corrin: Escúchame! Por favor. Voy a ir al festival porque unos amigos van a presentarme a su familia, s—si quieres venir podemos ir juntos y después vas a donde quieras mientras que yo hago eso.  
—Camilla: P—por qué hablas así? Me importa lo que tú hagas, quiero ir a donde tú vas, o acaso piensas hacer algo y no quieres que me entere de ello?  
—Corrin: Camilla, otro día podemos ir tú y yo, pero si vas conmigo hoy me sentiré apenado. Esto es muy importante para mí, entiendes?  
—Camilla: Te avergüenzas de tu hermana mayor, no es así? Es porque no somos hermanos realmente verdad? O porque crees que no les caeré bien?  
—Corrin: N—no, no es nada de eso! Bien, ven.  
—Camilla: Yupi! Cuando termine tu aburrida reunión nos vamos a divertir muchísimo!

Camilla entró a su cuarto y salió vestida de...

Maid?!

Veo a donde quiere ir con esto, intento pedirle que vaya con otra ropa pero está muy decidida. El problema no es que no me guste, si no que se ve demasiado llamativo. Los disfraces de Maid convencionales no le quedan por lo que lo arregló para que le quedara "más cómodo". 

—Corrin: Disfrazada de Maid?

—Camilla: Hay algún problema?

—Corrin: Olvídalo, ya vamos. Deben estar esperándonos.

Caminamos hacia la escuela, aunque era de noche, no estaba oscuro de ninguna manera con todas las lámparas y decoraciones. Al final no pude encontrar a Sakura y decidí enviarle un mensaje.

—Camilla: Corrin, conseguí este mapa de atracciones, no creerás esto, pero tienen un stand de videojuegos, uno de cultura europea donde van a presentar "La cenicienta" y una cabina fotográfica. Hay que ir a uno de esos.

—Corrin: Eh, si, solo espera que encuentre a Sakura y vamos, o por qué no vas tú sola?

—Camilla: Tan joven y tan ingenuo, aprende a ver lo que tienes al frente, no lo que es invisible. No porque Sakura no está debes dejar de divertirte. Todas esas tardes que vimos películas no significaron nada?

—Corrin: Puede que tengas razón, solo dame unos minutos, si no viene sabré que es mejor no buscarla más.

—Camilla: Hm...

—Sakura envía un mensaje de texto—

Sakura: Corrin, disculpa, me he retrasado porque mis hermanos

Estaban muy emocionados preparándose para conocerte

 Ahora estoy cerca de la entrada.

Corrin: Ok

Nos vemos allá

—Corrin: Ya viene Sakura.

—Camilla: Qué bien...

Caminé hacia la entrada y vi a Sakura muy bonita. Con su yukata blanca de flores violeta. Junto a ella sus hermanos.

—Corrin: Sakura!

—Sakura: Corrin! Hola, discúlpame por hacerte esperar. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Corrin: No te preocupes, dicen que entre más se tarden más bonitas se presentarán y esta no es una excepción.—Al principio me miró confundida pero luego sonrió con los ojos cerrados—

—Sakura: Jajaja, gracias.

—Takumi: Y quien eres tú, si se puede saber?

—Sakura: Es Corrin, el chico del que te hablé, es muy buena persona, somos buenos amigos. Aunque está un año más alto que yo.

—Corrin: Encantado de conoceros.

—Sakura: Bueno, ahora te los presentaré. Este es Takumi, está en el mismo grado que tú, pero ya veo que no se conocen.

—Takumi: Porque está en el otro grupo, de seguro. Eres nuevo, si no me equivoco.

—Corrin: Exacto, pero ahora te recordaré, Takumi—

—Takumi: El hermano mayor de Sakura y te estaré vigilando, no lo olvides.

—Sakura: Esta es mi hermana mayor Hinoka, está en la universidad estudiando derecho.

—Hinoka: Mucho gusto.

—Corrin: Igualmente.

—Sakura: Y esta de aquí es—

—Corrin: Azura

, no? Estás en mi salón, te he oído cantando algunas veces en el coro estudiantil. Cantas muy bonito.

—Azura: Gracias. Aunque ya nos conocemos, es un placer presentarnos oficialmente.

—Sakura: También tengo un hermano aún mayor que Hinoka, pero él no pudo venir hoy porque está trabajando en la empresa de nuestro padre. Cuando nuestro padre murió él asumió el cargo de presidente de la compañía.

—Hinoka: Y que suerte que hace bien su trabajo, sino estaríamos debajo de un puente.

—Corrin: Jajaja. Qué bien. Emm sé que esto no estaba planeado, pero quiero presentarles a mi hermana—hermanastra Camilla.

—Camilla: Encantada. No se enojen con Corrin, fui yo quien insistió, él no sabe sobre la rivalidad de nuestras familias. Podemos dejar esas diferencias de lado con tal de que los más jóvenes sean felices, no te parece Hinoka?

—Corrin: S—se conocen?

—Camilla: Naturalmente, culpan a mi padre por la muerte de su madre y casi bancarrota de su compañía multimillonaria.

—Sakura: N—no sabía que era ESA Camilla. Lo siento por este momento tan incómodo.

—Azura: Hablemos de algo distinto, Camilla me gusta mucho tu atuendo.

—Camilla: Gracias, lo hice yo misma.

—Takumi: Hmph. Lo arregló así para llamar la atención seguramente...—murmuró.

—Camilla: Lo arreglé para niños como tú, te gusta?

—Takumi: N—n—no es que me importe. Te queda... bien.

—Corrin: Sakura y yo vamos a recorrer el festival juntos, los dejamos.

Tomé a Sakura del brazo y corrimos hacia cualquier lado, para alejarnos del ambiente tenso.

—Corrin: Lo siento por jalarte.

—Sakura: Eso es lo de menos, lo hiciste en un buen momento. 

—Corrin:  Que quieres hacer ahora?

—Sakura: Cualquier cosa está bien.

—Corrin: Podemos ir a comer o a ver la obra.

—Sakura: Entonces vamos a comer.

—Corrin: Perfecto.

(...)

—Sakura: Corrin, que vas a pedir?

—Corrin: Quiero uno de estos.

—Sakura: E—estás seguro?

—Corrin: Por qué? Qué es?—Sakura susurró y él cambió de opinión.

—Sakura: Te recomiendo esto, es una paleta de helado.

—Corrin: Gracias.

—Sakura: Yo voy a pedir una de fresa.

—Corrin: De vainilla está bien para mí.

—Vendedor: Otra cosa?  
—Corrin: Deme una orden de mochi variados, por favor.  
—Vendedor: En seguida.  
—Corrin: Esta comida es nueva para mí, pero sé que por lo menos no se come con palillos.  
—Sakura: Ah jajaja. Es cierto, algunas personas se pueden ofender si no sabes comer con palillos o si comes cosas sin palillos.  
—Corrin: Qué otra cosa no puedo hacer en Hoshido?  
—Sakura: No cumplir tus promesas, comer mucho más que los demás, hacer mucho ruido, hablar en lugares silenciosos, b—besarse en lugares públicos...  
—Corrin: Son muchas cosas... pero intentaré recordarlas.  
—Sakura: Son sencillas una vez que te acostumbras.  
—Vendedor: Aquí está una orden de mochi, un helado de vainilla...—Tomé el plato con una mano y el helado con la otra.—Un helado de fresa...  
—Sakura: Es mío, gracias.

—Corrin: Sakura... h—hay algo que quiero preguntarte... pero es un poco personal...

—Sakura: A—a qué te refieres? E—eh se trata de ESO?

—Corrin: No es nada como ESO... bueno, dependiendo de tu respuesta puede llegar a ESO, jeje.

—Sakura: No creo que esté lista para eso, c—creo que deberíamos quedarnos como a—amigos.

—Corrin: Es bueno saberlo, aunque en realidad no me refería a ESO.

—Sakura: OH?! Ay no, ahora me siento una tonta.

—Corrin: No tienes porque preocuparte.

—Sakura: Y cuál era tu pregunta?—suspira.

—Corrin: Yo me siento más tonto ahora, se me ha olvidado.

—Sakura: Ah... de todos modos no me molesto si se trata de ti. Tu helado se está derritiendo, t—te ayudo?—Tiene esa costumbre de tartamudear, no sé si es un problema o si solo sucede cuando está conmigo.

—Corrin: Por favor.—Acerqué mi helado a su cara y sin querer ensucié su nariz.

—Sakura: T—ten más cuidado.—Se limpió la nariz y tomó mi mano para coger el helado. Lamió el helado pero no era suficiente así que se lo metió a la boca y empezó a chuparlo, no pude evitar aprovecharme y se lo metí más para satisfacer mi curiosidad de pervertido, lo sé, soy horrible, pero ella es la única que me importa.

—Corrin: Ah, ah, Sakura, ya es suficiente, g—gracias.

—Sakura: Eh? De nada.

—Corrin: Quieres un mochi?

—Sakura: Si, gracias.

Nos sentamos a comer mochi y después fuimos a ver la obra Orgullo de Samurái. En la obra actuó Takumi como Hiroshi, me limito a decir que no le presté mucha atención pero que lo hizo bien.

—Sakura: Actuaste bien Takumi.

—Takumi: Gracias Sakura~

—Corrin: Felicidades Takumi.

—Takumi: Hmph...

—Corrin: Tomaré eso como un gracias.

—Sakura: De hecho lo es, en Hoshido así se dice gracias.

—Takumi: N—no quise decir, eso, pero gracias.

—Corrin: No seas ridículo, ya dijiste gracias una vez.

—Sakura: Touché.

—Takumi: No se si estoy feliz de que ustedes dos sean amigos.

—Hinoka: Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan amargado?

—Takumi: EEEEH?! Yo?

—Camilla: Fufufu, y no lo he dicho yo.

—Takumi. Tú no tienes por qué reírte.

—Hinoka: Qué pasa? Habíamos acordado no pelear con los nohrios.

—Takumi: Tú? Pero si tú eres quien más se oponía a los nohrios.

—Camilla: Corrin, deberíamos irnos...

—Hinoka: Pero eso Cam—

—Takumi: Ya he tenido suficiente de gente mentirosa, me largo.

—Hinoka: Takumi! Ugh, me tendrán que disculpar, Sakura puedes quedarte con ellos o te vas con nosotros.

—Camilla: Ya nosotros nos vamos de todos modos.

—Hinoka: Entonces despídete Sakura.

—Sakura: Shitsurei shimasu.—hace una reverencia.

Cuando todos se fueron, Camilla me dio una advertencia que de verdad me sacó de onda.

—Camilla: Corrin, no te acerques a esa familia.

—Corrin: Por qué?

—Camilla: Son gente mala.

—Corrin: No, no lo son, son como nosotros, solo que de otro país.

—Camilla: Así que eso piensas... pero no conoces la verdad, si algo te fuera a pasar yo... Solo aléjate de ellos, te buscarás un problema con Padre.

—Corrin: Dime la verdad, para que pueda saber cómo ayudarles a todos. Sabes, cuando Takumi acusó a su hermana de mentirosa sentí... bueno, se sintió como si yo tuviera la culpa de eso.—Camilla abrió los ojos y frunció en seño y después me abrazó.

—Camilla: La culpa... no es tuya...

—Corrin: C—camilla, a que ha venido esto?

—Camilla: Todo e culpa de ellos, sería bueno que alguien se deshiciera de ellos.~

—Corrin: P—por qué me estás diciendo esto?! Camilla?!

—Camilla: Aw, no te hagas el inocente, sabes muy bien lo que me hiciste hacer para protegerte y que no temo hacer cosas así para complacerte.

—Corrin: En ese caso, protege a Sakura, eso es lo que me haría feliz...

—Camilla: Bien pensado...—sonríe confiada

—Corrin: Camilla, de... de verdad ya nos vamos, aún hay mucho por hacer.

—Camilla: Si nos quedamos nos encontraremos con los hoshidanos.

—Corrin: Por favor, me haría muy feliz.

—Camilla: Te estás aprovechando de mí. Ahora yo elegiré lo que vamos a hacer~ Una prueba de valor.

—Corrin: H—hay de esas aquí?

—Camilla: Si, he visto el anuncio cuando pasamos cerca.—Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta allá, me asusté mucho aunque no era la gran cosa para ella. Quería aprovecharse de mí, que soy miedoso...

—Corrin: C—camilla, cuidado os tropezáis.

—Camilla: Tranquilo, siempre estaré a vuestro lado.

—Corrin: Y, por qué vinimos para acá? En serio.

—Camilla: Se que te gusta mucho Sakura, pero vosotros no podéis estar juntos.

—Corrin: Por qué?

—Camilla: Son relativos.

—Corrin: Te refieres a que la familia de Sakura es la familia que me abandonó?

—Camilla: Lo es, aún así no debes decirle a nadie, sobre todo a Padre, se enojaría y te echaría de la mansión.

—Corrin: Y ma—

—Camilla: Eventualmente le diría a Padre y terminarían su relación.

—Corrin: Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

—Camilla: Oh Darling, hay muchas chicas en las que te puedes fijar, aún eres joven.

—Corrin: Pero por qué la chica en que me tenía que fijar tuvo que ser mi hermana?

—Camilla: Ya no sufras más, vendrán cosas peores dice la biblia...

—Corrin: Entonces, debo decirle a Sakura, porque me importan sus sentimientos.

—Camilla: Eres un buen chico Corrin, te deseo lo mejor.

—Corrin: Bueno, y cómo se sale de aquí?

—Camilla: En línea recta, presumo.

—Corrin: Ugh, que tranquilizante.

—Camilla: Takumi...

—Corrin: Eh?

—Camilla: Allá abajo, Takumi.

—Corrin: Hey! Takumi estás bien?!

—Camilla: Takumi~~~

—Takumi: B—basta, aléjense!!

—Camilla: Esto no tiene buena pinta, mejor alejémonos.

—Corrin: No, no se ve bien, su familia debe estar buscándolo, será mejor si lo ayudamos.

—Camilla: Ara ara, me parece bien.

—Takumi: D—dejadme solo!

—Camilla: My my, tan joven y tan grosero.

—Corrin: No puedo, preocuparás a tu familia.

—Takumi: Eso es imposible, TÚ preocupas a mi familia. De todo lo que hablan es de ti, ya no lo soporto.

—Corrin: Perdóname, no es mi intención.

—Takumi: Lo he oído de Camilla, eres mi hermano. Pero Sakura está enamorada de ti y yo amo a Sakura más que a nada.

—Camilla: Corrin, hay que llevarlo de inmediato con su familia, claramente tiene problemas.

—Corrin: Lo entiendo Camilla pero,—Takumi se levantó abruptamente y me empujó.

—Camilla: Corrin!! No me dejas elección.—Sacó una regla de su camisa.

—Takumi: Aléjate de mi.—También intentó empujarla pero cayó al suelo.

—Camilla: Necesitas una lección.—Comenzó a golpearle dejándole marcas en sus brazos, los que estaba usando para protegerse, intenté detenerla pero era inútil, luego golpeó su cabeza una vez y me coloqué frente a ella, casi me golpea.

—Corrin: Camilla, no lo golpees, si quieres golpéame a mí.

—Camilla: Pero él te ha herido sin tú haberle hecho nada.

—Corrin:  Detente!! Él no me ha hecho ningún daño. Le, le estás haciendo daño sin que él te lo haya hecho a ti.

—Takumi: Te hará daño a ti también, no tiene caso.

—Camilla: Tú cállate, animal.

—Corrin: No le hables así a mi familia! Camilla, atiende a razón.

—Camilla: Que yo proteja a tu familia, eso te haría feliz?

—Corrin: Si... por favor...

—Camilla: Entonces, considéralo hecho.~ Pero recuerda que aún me debes algunas cosas...—Ayudé a Takumi a levantarse, aunque se había lastimado los brazos.

—Corrin: Camilla, ayúdame—

—Takumi: NO! No, no quiero ayuda de esa bruja.

—Camilla: Soy la única con la fuerza para sacarnos de aquí.

—Takumi: P—puedo aceptar ayuda de Corrin, pero no tuya.

—Camilla: Como lo prefieras.—Se adelantó a buscar una salida mientras yo verificaba las heridas de Takumi, nada más grave que los reglazos de Camilla, pero si se sentía muy mareado.

—Takumi: Nos van a preguntar, es mejor inventar una historia.

—Corrin: Por qué no decimos la verdad y ya?

—Camilla: Si me arrestan Padre se enojará mucho con TU familia, son asuntos de herederos.

—Corrin: Takumi no se fijó por donde iba y se golpeó con las ramas de los árboles.

—Takumi: P—por qué tengo que ser torpe en tu historia?

—Corrin: Se te ocurre algo mejor?

—Takumi: No, de hecho, me duele mucho la cabeza.

—Corrin: D—déjamelo a mí. Camilla, tú qué opinas?

—Camilla: Esa explicación está bien.—Encontramos la salida donde estaban Sakura y sus hermanas esperándonos preocupadas. Les explicamos, al principio no nos creyeron, pero la seguridad nos dio la razón y cerraron la atracción después que nos acercamos. A Takumi lo llevaron a la enfermería y conseguí hablar con Sakura en privado.

—Sakura: Qué? Pruebas de ADN, para qué?

—Corrin: Sakura quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y que me decepciona que seamos hermanos.

—Sakura: Pero cómo? Hermanos dices? El Corrin que llora mi madre eres tú?

—Corrin: Entonces es cierto...

—Sakura: Pensé que habías muerto, yo... no debemos vernos.

—Corrin: Lo siento, yo también  me acabo de enterar.—Sakura me dio un beso profundo y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas llegó a mis labios.

—Sakura: Por qué me siento *sob* t—tan mal.

—Corrin: Sakura...

—Sakura: Aún sabiendo que somos hermanos aún...—Se fue corriendo hacia su hermana y solo pude ver su cabello rojo en la distancia junto con el sonido de sus sandalias.

Después de esa conversación comencé a sollozar y Camilla me abrazó por detrás...

—Camilla: Todo está bien, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo...

Me volteé a abrazarla y llorar en sus brazos, después nos fuimos del festival, los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo nocturno, mientras perdí un poco de mi sanidad, al caminar no hablamos, solo me la pasé llorando mientras Camilla sostuvo mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión hablé un rato con Camilla y después me fui a acostar, sin hablar con mis queridos amigos, me sentí decepcionado y confundido a la vez, se que Sakura es mi hermana pero también disfruté el beso que me dio.

A la mañana siguiente Camilla me despertó temprano para que llamara a Sakura y arreglara las cosas...

—Corrin: Aló? Soy Corrin, lamento como todo terminó...

—Hinoka: No quieren hablar contigo, eres un imprudente al llamarnos después de todo.

—Corrin: Lo siento mucho, H—Hinoka, yo tampoco lo sabía.

—Hinoka: Un Titular! Y después golpeaste a su hermano y a ella la besaste. No vuelvas a llamar.

—Corrin: No eso no—

...Colgó cortando mi explicación...

—Corrin: Ya la llamé.

—Camilla: Qué te dijo?

—Corrin: Hinoka, que no me relacione más con ella.

—Camilla: Lo siento, pero quién la necesita teniéndome a mí?

—Corrin: Eres muy segura de ti misma, quisiera ser como tú...

—Camilla: Pero si eres perfecto tal y como eres, además, yo casi mato a Takumi a reglazos.

—Corrin: Impresionante, espero que se recupere rápido, no quiero nadie más salga herido nunca.

—Camilla: No lo haré otra vez, te lo prometo, a no ser que eso es lo que desees.~

—Corrin: Te refieres a violencia o a S&M?

—Camilla: Nunca te haría daño, por supuesto que me refiero al otro.

—Corrin: P—pero eso es raro! Eres mi hermana!

—Camilla: Hermanastra, y no es cierto que tengas problemas en estar con tus propias hermanas.

—Corrin: P—pero que diría Padre si nos viera?

—Camilla: No le afectará si no se entera, no te preocupes, cuando estés listo para saldar deudas estaré esperándote.

S&M, c—con Camilla, después del reglazo? No es que me asuste que se pase de la mano, ella me dijo que nunca me heriría, pero, es correcto aprovecharse de esa manera?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A que no os esperabais el plot twist de Takumi 7u7.


	5. Chica Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin conoce a Aiko y es advertido de la naturaleza de Camilla.

** —PDV Corrin— **

Sakura no volvió a hablarme después de eso y me cansé de llamarla a su casa. Sin duda no me dejaría explicar, me di por vencido por un tiempo hasta el final de los exámenes cuando me armé de valor para hablarle...

—Corrin: S—sakura, Podemos hablar? Cómo te sientes?

—Sakura: Corrin? Estoy bien, y tú?

—Corrin: Estás segura?

—Sakura: Por qué después de que me dijiste la verdad me sigues buscando?

—Corrin: No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sé que es incorrecto, pero tenía que saber que estabas bien, al menos hoy que es el último día de clases.

—Sakura: Lo que hice, no estuvo bien, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

—Corrin: No tienes que culparte, ninguno lo sabía.

—Sakura: D—de verdad?

—Corrin: Esta conversación no está avanzando mucho... Necesito que compruebes nuestro parentesco para estar seguros, solo así sabremos si podemos estar juntos, aunque sea como familia.

—Sakura: Jejeje, eres muy dulce. Nada me haría más feliz que recuperar a mi hermano perdido...—Se dan un abrazo de hermanos.

—Takumi: Sakura ya tengo tu—Se le cayó la merienda de Sakura.

—Sakura: T—takumi puedo explicar—

—Takumi: Qué haces con él?

—Sakura: Espera.

—Takumi: Por qué sigues aquí?! No te ha quedado claro que no te queremos en mi familia?!

—Corrin: Takumi perdó—

—Takumi: Lárgate!!

—Corrin: Sakura, explícale, por favor.—Me fui y voltee hacia atrás, cuando lo hice, Takumi estaba llorando, abrazó a Sakura, luego sus labios se juntaron y cuando se separaron se podían ver hilos de saliva de ellos... Sakura y su hermano mayor... están saliendo...

Después de esa escena no se me quito la tristeza así que decidí esconderla, jugando videojuegos con mis amigos, con los que recientemente me había reconciliado, los Mirapacks. Leo ahora es parte del grupo pero no le gusta mucho jugar videojuegos, prefiere las cosas a la antigua.

 Se nos ocurrió unirnos a una partida de 5v5 aunque éramos solo 4, sin Leo íbamos a jugar con alguien al azar, no podía arriesgarme a pedirle a Camilla que jugase con nosotros, aún no es muy buena y tiende a incomodarnos, pero lo más importante es que no quiero que se burlen de ella.

Se unió a la partida LuksGamer97

Mis amigos y yo ideamos una estrategia que siempre seguíamos, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Corrin: Top

Niles y Silas: Bot

Odín: Mid(porque el mismo lo escogió aunque siempre termina pidiendo apoyo :v)

Cuando empezó la partida envié por el chat la indicación de que se fuera por jungla o top a Luks. No hizo caso y se fue por mid, al rato Odín también le envió una señal de que se fuera y tampoco hizo caso, vale, no es como para hacerle report pero sin duda no es a lo que estamos acostumbrados, seguramente iba a perder si va jugando con Annie, no ha podido conseguírsela él mismo siendo noob, seguramente lo consiguió por rotación de campeones.

Aprovechamos para destruir torretas y farmear hasta que aparecieran los campeones enemigos.

Desgraciadamente fui el primero en morir, dos muy hijos de... se fueron a por mí y me hicieron emboscada desde la jungla. Entiendo, "es solo un juego" y yo también lo hubiera hecho, pero me decepciona no haberlo visto venir.

Mientras esperaba para revivir recibí señales de ayuda de Odín en Mid, 2 campeones + uno de los que me derrotó a mi fueron a Mid y se estaba muriendo pero a Luks le estaba yendo bien, activó la habilidad especial de su campeón que era la de producir un gólem casi tan fuerte como otro campeón. Cuando iba por la mitad de vida empezó a huir y ya mi campeó había revivido así que fui a ayudarle. Corrió hasta una torreta, ahí se regeneró un poco y terminó de matar a uno, otro al poco tiempo corrió el mismo destino. El chat se estaba volviendo madres, los enemigos no sabían qué hacer y empezaron a llegar uno por uno hacia el centro por lo que ambos estábamos tratando de apañárnosla. Hizo tele portación para recuperarse mientras que yo me quedé haciendo un par de kills. Cuando regresó ya me había muerto, otra vez, de la misma manera. Pidió a los demás ayuda, Odín estaba jungleando, Silas y Niles ya iban para allá, en bot no había más que minions. Al final fue el héroe de la partida, quien nos llevó a la victoria y parece que no le costó mucho. 

—Jakob: Joven Corrin, la cena está lista.

—Corrin: Ya voy.

En el chat...

CornElBro: Voy a comer, 30 minutos.

Silas: Vale.

OdínElDarks: Oh, que absorbáis una cena digna de un rey.

NilestuPapuh: Lo que yo tengo te alimenta más.

Silas: Niles qué asco. Menos mal que ya se fue.

LuksGamer97: Hola, jugáis esto seguido no? Se nota que se conocen desde hace tiempo. Los 4 son chicos, no hay ninguna chica?

NilestuPapuh: Si quieres te enseño que soy chico de verdad :v

LuksGamer97: Ntp, no importa lo que seas, solo quería saber para hablarles de "él/ella", "estás listo/lista".

OdínElDarks: A mí me puedes llamar "Supremo amo de la oscuridad".

LuksGamer97: Nah, está muy largo, mejor te llamo Odín.

Silas: Lukas, si te puedo decir así, eres chico o chica?

LuksGamer97: Pa k kieres saber eso jaja salu2.

Silas: Eres chica?

LuksGamer97: Como quieras.

OdínElDarks: Entonces eres chica?

LuksGamer97: Seh.

CornElBro: Volví, buena partida.

LuksGamer97: Gracias.

Puedo hablar contigo solamente?

CornElBro: No se.

Silas: Corrin, lee lo de arriba.

CornElBro: Ok.

Comencé a leer y no había nada interesante, solo ellos discutiendo apodos y Niles siendo Niles.

CornElBro: Ya lo leí. Lukas, chatéame al directo.

LuksGamer97: Ok.

CornElBro: Ya saben chicos, no voy a estar para la próxima partida.

NilesTuPapuh: Ok

OdínElDarks: Ok

Silas: Mmm ok.

(...)

LuksGamer97: Creo que te conozco, estás en el salón de Leo Nohr?

CornElBro: Sip, pero parece que yo no te conozco, identifícate.

LuksGamer97: Tu hermana mayor se llama Camilla. Somos familia, pero aún no me conoces. Soy tu prima, Aiko.

CornElBro: Je. Y estás en la cuenta de tu hermano Lukas?

LuksGamer97: Jajaja, no, Megurine Luka es mí vocaloid favorita y por lo mismo me puse ese nombre, pero los confundió, no?

CornElBro: Yo no estaba en ese momento pero digo que sí. Así que además de buena jugadora eres otaku?

LuksGamer97: No digas eso por favor, yo soy quien soy, sin etiquetas.

CornElBro: Cuantos chicos en este juego saben que eres chica?

LuksGamer97: Lo ignoro, siempre abandono las salas antes de que podamos escribir algo.

CornElBro: Y por qué esta vez te quedaste?

LuksGamer97: Te estaba buscando. Para conocerte y eso, tu no conoces bien a tu familia, debes tener cuidado, pero para cuidarme yo, no te puedo decir él porque si no es en persona. Cuando te vayas de viaje me verás en persona.

CornElBro: Confío en ti.

LuksGamer97: No deberías, pero está bien.

CornElBro: Te mentí pero veo que te preocupas de verdad.

LuksGamer97: Eso es genial! Nos vamos a llevar súper bien!

Y que te gusta? A mí me gustan los animales y el cosplay.

Eventualmente seguimos hablando ese día y todos los días después del instituto de cosas que nos gustan. Solo espero verla el día que vayamos a la playa, nos llevamos bastante bien y entre más oppais mejor. Van a estar Camilla y Elise que es más joven y espero también atractiva.

Fui por un vaso con soda a la cocina, Camilla recién estaba llegando y tiró lo que compró en el sofá, estaba en una llamada importante con Padre. Me dio tiempo de fisgonear sus paquetes sin que se diera cuenta, lo que vi no era nada fuera de lo normal, solo era ropa muy reveladora y una tarjeta de videojuegos que le pedí.

—Camilla: Corrin, te traje lo que me pediste.  
—Corrin: Si, ya lo vi.  
—Camilla: Ahora voy, tengo algo que mostrarte.  
—Corrin: La ropa?   
—Camilla: Es lo que me voy a poner para las vacaciones.

(...) 

—Camilla: Llamó papá para avisar que no va a venir por mucho tiempo. No es novedad en realidad, pero me pidió enviarle unas cuentas. Y qué te parece la ropa?  
—Corrin: Es mucha ropa y no la vi  toda.  
—Camilla: Deja, te la modelo.  
—Corrin: No, además con cualquier ropa te verías bien.  
—Camilla: Incluso esto?—Sacó un traje de Maid y lo sostuvo sobre la ropa que tenía puesta,  
—Corrin: E—eso te queda?  
—Camilla: Voy a ver.—Se fue a cambiar a su habitación y regresó sin subir el zipper que este tenía por detrás.  
—Camilla: Me ayudas?  
—Corrin: Claro.

(...)

—Camilla: Qué opinas?  
—Corrin: Se ve bien....  
—Camilla: Estás distraído, pasó algo, tú sabes que estoy aquí para ti.  
—Corrin: No es nada hermana Camilla.  
—Camilla: No estás emocionado por las vacaciones? Tendrás más tiempo para jugar con tus amigos y conmigo. El próximo año vas para segundo de preparatoria.  
—Corrin: Jaja. Si me emociona, un poco, Camilla no te preocupes por mí, déjame hacer las cosas yo solo.  
—Camilla: Pero si estoy para ayudarte.  
—Corrin: No tienes porque, no me sucede nada grave, por favor deja de comportarte como si fueras mi madre.  
—Camilla: Ara ara, entiendo lo que quieres decir.  
—Corrin: NO, es eso tampoco. Te agradecería que olvidases eso, hallaré otra forma de pagarte por lo de esa vez.  
—Camilla: Puedes pagarme cuando te sientas listo.  
—Corrin: Hasta mañana.  
—Camilla: Hasta mañana.

Me fui a dormir y a desviar mi mente de Camilla, desde aquel incidente estoy dependiendo de que ni ella ni los chicos digan nada, sería problemático si alguien lo descubre.

Luka empezó a llamar la atención, será de mi edad? Será guapa? Será guarra o retacada? Algo si es definitivo, sabe jugar bien.

Me encontré pensando en ella después de cada noche de juegos, hasta que una tarde le pedí una video llamada.

Corn: Podemos hacer una video llamada?

Luks: Pa k kieres saber eso jaja salu2.

Corn: Jeje que gracioso, pero en serio, no dijiste que querías conocer a tu nuevo primastro?

Luks: Imbécil. Ya bueno, está bien solo que no empieces de baboso al verme.

Corn: Ok.

_Inicia la video llamada._

Corn: Hola, me veo?

Luks: Si. Ay pero que tierno te veeeeeees~

Corn: No que nada de buitreo?

Luks: Nada de buitreo, para ti. Yo lo tengo permitido, pero sin ofender, me pareces lindo pero no saldría contigo.

Corn: Por qué no

Luks: Prefiero shippearte. ^_^

Corn: Oooooook.

Luks: Cómo es vivir con Camilla?

Corn: Me presta mucha atención, es decir, es muy atenta.

Luks: Te gusta Camilla?

Corn: Q—qué? Es mi hermana.

Luks: Bueno... Háblame de tus amigos, de ellos te gusta alguien?

Corn: Es la primera vez que lo preguntan, por ahora nadie me gusta.

Luks: Entonces te gustan chicos, chicas, ninguno o los dos?

Corn: Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Luks: Para shippearte.

Corn: Depende la persona.

Luks: Tan lindo y tan suave, sip definitivamente serías un uke. Si Niles es tan guapo como tú los shippearé.

Corn: Oh no, tú también. E—es bueno saberlo.(Demonios, son todos así de locos en la familia?)

Luks: Hmm? Voy a arreglar el ángulo de cámara, está demasiado arriba. Ya—Cambió la vista de solo su cabeza y más arriba a su busto y su cabeza. Madre mía, también tiene unos pechotes como Camilla. Pero ella si los cubría con una chaqueta verde.

Corn: Ahora se ve mejor.

Luks: Perfecto, ahora por qué no me preguntas algo a mí? Siento que te he bombardeado con preguntas.

Corn: Para nada. Necesito un consejo, Camilla me hizo un favor y es difícil pagárselo, como puedo convencerla para cambiar la forma de pago?

Luks: Te metiste en una difícil. Debes esperar que ella quiera cambiar la manera de pago o puedes hacerle un favor similar a ella.

Corn: Lo haría pero no puedo, no sin ser atrapado.

Luks: Corrin, después hablamos por mensaje, no debo revelarte más de esto.

—Camilla: Corrin, con quién hablas tan tarde?—Nos puede descubrir.  
—Corrin: Con el juego.  
—Camilla: Ya es hora de que estés dormido. Voy a entrar a ver.  
—Corrin: No es necesario, ya voy a dormir.  
—Camilla: No te preocupes si estás jugando algo +18, no le diré a tu madre.

Corn: Hasta después Luks.

Luks: Ah, afirmativo.—guiñó y cerré el buscador.

—Camilla: A—ha.—Me tapó los ojos desde atrás y puso sus senos alrededor de mi cuello.  
—Corrin: Ya sé que eres tú, no tiene gracia si me dices quien es antes de taparme los ojos.  
—Camilla: Oh, qué lástima. Con quién hablabas?  
—Corrin: Con nadie, con el juego.—Se paró frente a mí con una sonrisa asesina.  
—Camilla: Me pareció una voz muy familiar.—Tomó mi cuello con sus manos y comenzó a apretarlo—  
—Corrin: S—suéltame, me estás asustando.  
—Camilla: No serías capaz de mentirme, verdad? Dime la verdad, estabas hablando con una amiga?—Intenté soltar sus manos con las mías pero era muy fuerte.  
—Corrin*quedándose sin aire*: No puedo... respirar... te digo... s—si—  
—Camilla: Me gusta la expresión que estás haciendo, te ves tan lindo~ Ricura no te puedo soltar si no me dices.  
—Corrin: A—aire...  
—Camilla: Te escucho...  
—Corrin: Ayuda!  
—Camilla: Ah ah ah...—Me dio aire a través de un beso.  
—Corrin: Es jugadora.  
—Camilla: Continúa.—visualicé algo para apartarla, un paraguas e intenté abrirlo pero se atoró y me lo quitó de las manos.  
—Camilla: Intentas lastimar a quien más te quiere, eres muy travieso.  
—Corrin: E—el favor...  
—Camilla: Ay, no cambies de tema. Podemos ajustar cuentas después de esto, aunque mueras por mis manos haré que se cumpla esa noche de pasión que me prometiste.—Sería capaz de tener relaciones sexuales con un cadáver, estoy oyendo bien?  
—Corrin: Por favor.—dije a punto de colapsarme.  
—Camilla: Ni modo.—Me soltó y caí de rodillas frente a ella. Comencé a tomar aire y ella acarició mi cabello.  
—Camilla: He sido demasiado suave contigo, ah. Eres mi debilidad.  
—Corrin: A—aléjate... de mi...  
—Camilla: Pero Corrin—  
—Corrin: Casi muero.—miró confundida.  
—Camilla: No olvides que se todos tus secretos y que si quiero te pueden perjudicar. Si vas a la cárcel no pierdo nada, puedo pedir que te maten y que me traigan el cadáver, claro, extrañaría tu vos y tu sonrisa pero al menos te tendría solo para mí—Levanté mi mano para golpearla y ella la detuvo fácilmente al yo estar exhausto y ser tan débil.  
—Camilla: Dime el nombre de aquella chica y te dejaré en paz.  
—Corrin: Luka.—Golpeó mi mejilla y me fui desvaneciendo rápidamente.  
—Camilla: Que lástima, se durmió.

Narrador omnisciente.

Camilla subió a Corrin a su cama y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se fue a revisar su historial de búsqueda.

 ** _Youtube.com_**  
**_Nicovideo.jp_**  
**_Lol.com_**  
**_Wikipedia.org_**

No encontró la conversación con LuksGamer97 por suerte, pero también revisó el historial de youtube y encontró varios videos de cosplay y de chicas jugando LOL. La mayoría se parecía, reacciones exageradas, cejas definidas, blusas reveladoras. Corrin y sus amigos suelen decir que no pueden participar en torneos porque se necesita un equipo de 5 y ellos son solo 4, así que se propuso hacerse mejor en el juego para ser el tipo de chica que le gusta a Corrin, por defecto ella vestía blusas reveladoras pero eso no era suficiente así que al día siguiente comenzó a arreglar su vestido de Maid y a comprar ropa aún más reveladora.

Como Luks no volvió a jugar con los chicos, Camilla, ahora mejor en LOL, tomó su lugar y el incidente de la estrangulación fue olvidado.


	6. Mi Dulce Enfermedad

*Atención: Este capítulo es una versión experimental. Corrin será chica en este capítulo, sus interacciones y su personalidad son casi las mismas*

-PDV Camilla-

La movida de jugar LOL con los chicos de seguro me consiguió muchos puntos con Corrin si aún no me he ganado su aprobación. Si aún no he conseguido nada para el final de las vacaciones me sentiré muy mal, pero nunca me rendiré, todo sea por proteger esa sonrisa. De seguro el viaje al balneario que planee le va a encantar...

-Corrin: Buenos días Corrin.

-Camilla: Buenos días, con quien hablas?

-Corrin: E-eh?!

-Camilla: Has dicho "buenos días Corrin".

-Corrin: No, olvidalo. Buenos días, Camilla, que haces aquí?

-Camilla: Aquí vivo Darling.

-Corrin: No te burles de mi, me refiero a que haces sobre mi y vestida solo con una toalla.

-Camilla: Esto? Es solo una preparación, recuerdas que dia es hoy?-en ese momento me baje de la cama y gire la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Corrin: Hoy vamos al balneario, porque es mi cumpleaños...

-Camilla: No estás emocionada, debe ser porque aun estas dormida, si quieres llamo a Felicia a que te despierte.

-Corrin: No es necesario.

-Camilla: Me está entrando calor, me voy a quitar-

-Corrin: No te quites nada!! Anda a vestirte, ahora bajo!!

-Camilla: Fufufu~Mision cumplida, incomodar un poco a Corrin para que se sienta nerviosa a mi alrededor. Pero pude haberme puesto otra cosa, este bra me queda chico.

Será suficiente para que Corrin se quede? Cómo puedo saber si no se irá con los Hoshido? Decirle que son sus hermanos seguro es un arma de doble filo, se que es tan buena como para quedarse conmigo y no estar con Sakura mas, sería bueno enseñarle el camino de la oscuridad.

-Camilla: Jakob, que bueno que ya llegaste, trajiste lo que te encargué?

-Jakob: Buenos días señorita Camilla. Aquí lo tengo, aunque le recomiendo que lo envíe a donde va en vez de dejarlo aquí.

-Camilla: No te preocupes Jakob, eso se queda para la fiesta. Necesito otro favor.

-Jakob: Lo que sea -Menos matar gente.

-Camilla: No te preocupes, si necesito algo así contrato a otra persona. Lo que necesito es que trabajes todo el día, es decir, que vivas con nosotros en vez de irte en las tardes.

-Jakob: Oh, puedo saber por qué el cambio de actitud repentino?

-Camilla: Hay cosas que necesito que le enseñes a Corrin, tomarán tiempo y presiento que será un desastre.

-Jakob: Entendido.

-Camilla: Tu paga extra comenzará a llegar el siguiente mes.

-Jakob: Entonces empiezo ahora o me mudo el siguiente mes?

-Camilla: Lo que quieras.

Mientras hablamos Corrin baja las escaleras.

-Corrin: Buenos días Jakob.

-Jakob: Buenos días joven Corrin.

-Corrin: Y ese pastel?

-Camilla: Es para tu fiesta darling.

-Corrin: Eh? Desde cuando está una fiesta programada?

-Camilla: Te molesta? Si quieres la cancelo.

-Corrin: No lo se, hazla si quieres, aunque yo no quiero asistir.

-Camilla: No tiene gracia si no asistes. Temes que Sakura venga, verdad?

-Corrin: N-no, no se de lo que hablas, entre ella y yo no hubo nada. Ahora, no tenía pensado hacer una fiesta, pero ya que has hecho de mi cumpleaños un evento social, hazlo.

-Camilla: Jakob, ve a poner el pastel en la cocina.

-Jakob: De acuerdo.

-Camilla: Querida ven.

-Corrin: C-camilla, es correcto hacer una fiesta mientras nuestros padres no están?

-Camilla: Tranquilo, ellos vienen en la noche y no hay problema si la hacemos. Solo son 20 invitados.

-Corrin: Tanto así?

-Camilla: Desde luego, incluso de invité a tus amigos y a mis hermanos.

-Corrin: Ok.

-Camilla: E-eso es todo? Pensé que te gustaría más.

-Corrin: Camilla, no actúes como si algo malo pasara, ya planeaste mi cumpleaños. Gracias.

-Camilla: Oh querida.

-Corrin: Se que te puedes enojar pero... quiero que invites a los Hoshido.

-Camilla: Oh? Y eso por qué?-Me llené de ira y sonreí como respuesta.

-Corrin: Si nada malo sucede puedo invitarlos aún. Sakura y yo ya nos arreglamos y preferimos quedar como amigos.

-Camilla: Pero si ya vienen tus otros amigos! Si hay mucha gente no me dejarán ni acercarme a darte un abrazo~

-Corrin: Camilla pero si me ves todos los días~

-Camilla: Por eso, ya me acostumbré~

-Corrin: Es solo una noche~

-Camilla: Supongo que no tiene remedio. Si viene mi prima con mis hermanos síguele el juego pero no le creas y no digas nada sobre su enfermedad.

-Corrin: Qué tiene?

-Camilla: Está loca, pero no lo sabe.

-Corrin: Ok.

-PDV Corrin-

Invitar a mis hermanastros es como que raro. No se van a molestar porque sus padres están separados por mi madre?

-Camilla: Ve a cambiarte que nos vamos.  
-Corrin: Kei kei.

Me cambié y nos fuimos en su coche.

Tardamos una hora en llegar y registrarnos, me dio muchísima vergüenza porque la gente no dejaba de mirarnos, seguro reconocen que somos de la familia de Nohr.

Oh wait...

Camilla. Por eso nos miran. Están viéndole los pechos a Camilla, quien le manda a ponerse una camiseta de Mega Milk.

  
Por Anankos, ya la volví otaku. Lo bueno es que sería un buen pack, lo malo es que Padre se daría cuenta y me dejaría sin comida indefinidamente o haría que el mayordomo me golpeara con un cinto.

Nos metimos juntas a la bañera, como era de esperarse por ser chicas y para tener más privacidad. Ugh, todo lo que digo ahora me suena a algo indecente.

Salí un momento para poner mi móvil en silencio y cuando regresé Camilla estaba desnuda. Despejé la garganta y simplemente me metí, se nota que le molestó a Camilla y actuó sobre eso.

-Camilla: Y qué te parece?

-Corrin: Relajante.

-Camilla: Mmm. Estás jugando conmigo?

-Corrin: Dije que me parece relajante el balneario. Gracias por traerme.-solté una risilla.

-Camilla: No es justo que juegues tú sola. Ahora yo: Hey Corrin, uno se baña desnudo, quítate el traje de baño.

-Corrin: Pero yo soy un ser avanzado que se baña con ropa :v

-Camilla: Qué cojones? Te pasas Corrin, apoko tienes algo que no quieres que vea?

-Corrin: Que hables "de esa manera" no me convencerá. Pero me conmueven tus intentos ;-)

-Camilla: Tú te lo buscaste.- Se lanzó sobre mi y me hundió en el agua.

-Corrin: Loca, por qué hiciste eso?!

-Camilla: Uy retrocediste como ser avanzado.-Me soltó la parte de arriba del traje de baño y me la volví a poner. Luego Camilla besó mi mejilla.

-Corrin: Hey Camilla, lo que quieres hacer no está bien por muchas razones. Tu princesa está en otro castillo.

-Camilla: Entiendo. Eso no es lo que pensaste cuando querías enrollarte con Sakura.-La miré con "la mirada" sin querer y me dio un abrazo de confort.

-Corrin: Te agradecería si no lo mencionas, ya lo estoy superando.

-Camilla: Lo se, disculpa.-Me volvió a soltar el traje de baño y me empezó a apretar los pechos.

-Corrin: C-Camilla! Basta!

-Camilla: Uuu, la princesita está molesta? si lo quieres me lo tienes que quitar.-Se lo puso de alguna manera, en sus molestos y enormes pechos.

-Corrin: Alv.-Corrí hacia ella, quedé extrañada porque realmente no escapó de mí.

-Camilla: Ya te rendiste?

-Corrin: Meh, quédate con él.-dije, indiferente.

-Camilla. Kei kei.-Se quitó el traje.

-Camilla: Ten.

Nos comenzamos a besar hasta que terminé el beso con una cara rojísima, como de insolación y Camilla se preocupó por mí, por esto se determinó a bañarme ella misma, tomó una esponja, la enjabonó y aunque me traté de resistir limpió cada parte de mi cuidadosamente.

-Corrin: Gracias Hermana.

-Camilla: Mi turno.

-Corrin: O-ok.

-Camilla: Me miras con ese nerviosismo tan tierno, como si hubieras visto los packs.

-Corrin: D-de acuerdo.

Incómodamente le lavé su larga cabellera violeta con shampoo y acondicionador y luego su cuerpo con la esponja.

-Corrin: Listo.

-Camilla: No, no, no. Tienes que limpiar bien aquí.-Dijo, apuntando a sus pechos.

-Corrin: No empieces con tus homosexualidades. Digo! No hay otro lugar donde necesites que te limpie?-Apuntó hacia su región baja, si, ahí.

-Camilla: Recuerda que es solo un pequeño favor para tu hermana Camilla.

Me armé de valor y volví a agregarle jabón a la esponja. Limpié sus pezones que se pusieron duros al tocarlos con la espon-

-Camilla: Eso no está bien, no, no resultará. Mejor hazlo con tus manos.

-Corrin: Si lo hago nos podemos ir de aquí?

-Camilla: Lo que quieras corazón.-limipié sus pechos con mis manos ahora si, ella no resistía más, ni yo tampoco. La bese en los labios.

-Camilla: Ah... eso, sin duda... fue nuevo para mi.

-Corrin: Si? Piensas que soy extraña...

-Camilla: No del todo. Si haces algunas cosas extrañas, pero todo el mundo pasa por ello.

-Corrin: No le dirás esto a nadie? por favor.

-Camilla: Los secretos destruyen hogares, pero si nadie más los sabe la verdad no les hará daño. Como el de tu origen, por ejemplo y el de Padre y tu madre...?

-Corrin: Kei. Podemos hablar de eso después. Vamos a comer o algo?

-Camilla: A comer? Pero si en la mansión hay comida. Y hoy es tu día especial, no te gustaría quedarte más tiempo aquí y vamos de una cosa a la otra?

-Corrin: Claro. Pero-

-Camilla: Es broma, por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Corrin: Por ESO y si mi mamá supiera se desmayaría.

-Camilla: Por ahora no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ello. Dime ahora, que quieres comer.

-Corrin: Los sandwichs de siempre. Después quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas.

-Camilla: Me encanta!

La tarde la pasamos juntas sin volver a tocar el tema y compramos lo necesario para la fiesta y una que otra cosa que nos pareciera mona. Después regresamos a la mansión para la fiesta y, como pensé, no había nadie aún.

-Corrin: Hola Jakob, cómo vas? Necesitas ayuda?

-Jakob: Nada de eso, ya casi termino. Qué clase de mayordomo sería si no pudiera hacer cosas simples como la ambientación?

-Corrin: Espera, eso no es de-sonó el timbre, el primer invitado llegó y yo solo corrí a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa.

Me puse lo que compramos hoy, si se lo preguntan es una camisa manga larga azul claro con una bufanda gris estampada con gotas de agua. Y algo ya mio, lycra negro con una zapatillas.

Y revisé mi móvil, todo el día estuvo silenciado, ya veo venir la hilera de mensajes de "Feliz Cumpleaños" y "Bendiciones", que aunque los aprecio, siento de más.

Bajé y encontré a Camilla hablando con sus hermanos, los primeros en llegar junto con Aiko, su prima, supongo.

-Camilla: Así que llévense bien con ella...  
-Corrin: Hola.  
-Elise y Aiko: Feliz cumpleaños!  
-Corrin: Gracias, gracias.-Se me hizo conocido el rostro de su prima, pero por alguna razón no logré recordar de donde.  
-Elise: Leo por qué no saludas, nos dejas en pena.  
-Leo: Yo, ya nadie dice "feliz cumpleaños. Acéptalo, además ya le había enviado un mensaje de felicitación. Para algo sirven los móviles.  
-Corrin: Si, tiene razón, lo vi hace un momento. Gracias Leo, eres muy tierno al decir eso.  
-Leo: Tierno? De dónde sacas eso?  
-Corrin: Considerado?~dije con un tono insinuante.  
-Leo: Como sea.  
-Corrin: Ok. Ya me conocen, tú eres Aiko verdad?  
-Aiko: Si prra.  
-Camilla: Eh?  
-Corrin: Khé berga?  
-Leo: Ay no, tú también hablas así.  
-Camilla: Yo no le veo problema alguno.  
-Corrin: Supongo que también te gustan los videojuegos.  
-Aiko: Yup.

Conversamos y la llevé a mi habitación a jugar con la play. NO, NO HICIMOS "ESO", MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS.

-Aiko: Yo también juego LOL. Incluso tengo un canal en youtube con mi mejor amiga Carson, te parecerá engreída al inicio pero te darás cuenta que no es así.  
-Corrin: Interesante. Después me pasas el zelda para verlo.

-Aiko: Jej, si. Y tú que haces para vivir?

-Corrin: Ah no, yo no trabajo aún, aunque si consideras un negocio sin paga un trabajo, supongo que soy quien clasifica los packs de las personas que los publican.

-Aiko: Damn, eso sí es un trabajo. Eres un heroe sin capa, heroína sin capa.

-Corrin: Lo se, lo se. Pero hace un tiempo mis "amigos" casi me tiran al agua.

-Aiko: Entonces hiciste algo o, tenías un pack prohibido?

-Corrin: Me reusé a darles uno de ellos, lo descubrieron y estaban dispuestos a reportarlo en el instituto.

-Aiko: Entiendo, era el pack de la chica que te gusta.

-Corrin: Si, yo quise protegerla, pero bueno ya eso pasó. Creo que ya es hora de bajar a cantar cumpleaños.

-Aiko: Corrin.

-Corrin: Si?

-Aiko: LuksGamer te desea Feliz Cumpleaños.-Reconozco ese nombre y me alegra volver a saber de ella. Mi suposición era cierta, por primera vez.

-Corrin: Gracias.

Bajamos a saludar a los otros invitados, mis amigos, los famosos "Mirapacks" acosando de cerca a Leo y a Camilla. A Silas siempre se le sale la baba por Camilla, si supiera lo que hicimos hoy en la tarde. Nos pusimos a conversar y a incluir a Aiko a nuestro grupo de amigos, la primera chica femenina en nuestro grupo.

-Odín: Así que, el Lord LuksGamer, quebrador de universos es... un chica.

-Niles: Y una chica linda. Qué más puedo pedir? Tenemos a Corrin, a Aiko y a Camilla.

-Odín: Niles, primero debes bienvenir a las personas, no solo considerarlas parte del grupo sin más.

-Silas: Aiko, te invito a nuestro grupo!

-Aiko: Oh, eso es considerado de su parte, pero no puedo juntarme con ustedes muy seguido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Silas: Ah bueno. Olvídalo.

-Corrin: Ahora también te quieres ligar a mi prima?

-Silas: Eso no es lo que quise decir!

-Aiko: Jiji, te perdono. Con eso de "también" dejo de sentirme ofendida.

-Corrin: Uuh, no me hubiera atrevido a decirte eso, pero yo también quiero. Por favor no te liges a los miembros de mi familia, te parece?-Sonó el timbre.

-Corrin: Yo voy.-Fui a abrir la puerta y allí estaba mi querida hermana menor, e-eh Dios, no importa si lo aclaro, de todos modos la sigo queriendo de las dos formas.

-Sakura: C-Corrin. Feliz Cumpleaños!-Me dio un obsequio pequeño.

-Corrin: No estoy soñando? Ya no estás molesta conmigo?

-Sakura: Nunca lo estuve. Lo siento muchísimo si te hice preocupar. Yo emm... te extrañé.

-Corrin: Yo también te extrañé mucho, ven.

-Sakura: No puedo poner un pie en esta mansión. Porque es de los De Nohr, ya sabes, por la rivalidad. Hinoka me está esperando afuera. Hasta pronto.-Me besó el cachete y se fue cabizbaja.

-Corrin: Mierda.-Me dolió que se fuera, pero quizás es lo mejor. Su intervención en la fiesta perjudicaría el ambiente cuando mi Padre llegara. Cerré la puerta y regresé a todos.

-Silas: Quién era?

-Corrin: Alguien que vino a dejarme esto. Felicia, por favor guárdalo bien.

-Felicia: Ook, Señorita Corrin.

Esperamos a mis padres pero llamaron para decir que no venían y cantamos cumpleaños sin ellos. Camilla les envió el video de la gente desafinada cantando a todo pecho y después de eso, Leo y Elise se fueron de la fiesta.

-Aiko: Si jugamos algo con los muchachos?

-Niles: Jugar videojuegos? Nel perro, vine a bailar, a la piscina y a emborracharme.

-Odín: Siempre con tus locuras.

-Niles: Entonces?! Videojuegos se puede jugar sin salir de casa. Hágamos algo diferente.

-Corrin: No lo planeé yo, Camilla es la anfitriona para ser honesta.

-Niles. Llámala. Camilla!! Algo sucede con Corrin!!

-Camilla: Ya voy!-Apareeció poco después de eso, corriendo y preguntó por mi.

-Corrin: Camilla, tú planeaste la fiesta, qué fue lo que planeaste?

-Camilla: Espero que tengan traje de baño, porque la fiesta es afuera.

OTRA ocurrencia de bañarse de Camilla. NADIE, aparte de mi y ella tenía traje de baño así que hicimos la fiesta vestidos, SIN agua, hasta que Niles se lanzó a la piscina. Joder, ese tío no le importa atrapar un resfriado?

-Niles: Lánzate preciosa!

-Corrin: Niles, cállate y sal de ahí rápido, te vas a resfriar.

-Niles: No problema, me quito la ropa y la pongo a secar o mejor me vienesss a ressscatarr. Mmm?

-Corrin: Es en serio? Por qué eres así?

-Niles: Solo disfruto de la vida de ricos, es tu fiesta pero si no te diviertes no cuenta, no? Sé que quieres saltar sin importar las consecuencias o si no, quita la música y échanos a todos.-El idiota tiene un punto. Me quité algo de ropa y me lancé con mi ropa interior. Caí a la piscina que tenía luces de varios colores y agua helada.

-Corrin: Oh shit, está fría!

-Niles: Fría?! Temperatura ambiente?!

-Corrin: P*to, me engañaste.

-Silas: Calma Corrin, yo te saco.-Me extendió la mano y lo lancé a la piscina-

-Corrin: Mejor nos metemos todos. Mmm?

-Aiko: Vale.-Bajo su vestido SÍ tenía puesto traje de baño y simplemente se lanzó sentada.

-Corrin: No está fría, no?

-Aiko: Tas loca? Está más caliente. Odin solo faltas tú.

-Niles: No se va  a lanzar sin hacer uno de sus actos de "Sangre Ardida" o lo que sea. Solo esperen y verán.-Sacó su ropa mojada de la piscina.

-Silas: Niles ten-le dio su ropa mojada para que también la sacara.-Odín apúrate.

Odín se lanzó y Camilla sacó algunos licores, aunque me opuse, Niles y Aiko empezaron a beberlos y presionaron a los demás para que también bebieramos. Creo que fuera de ser caóticos los dos, serían una buena pareja cuando sobrios. Luego empezaron a llegar amigos de niles que no conocía y todos nos emborrachamos.

Salimos a conversar un rato para que Niles y Aiko se recuperaran y no se ahogaran.

—Camilla: Por qué aún tan triste?

—Corrin: Aún me tomará tiempo superar lo de Sakura. Lamento dejarte de lado.  
—Camilla: Querida, yo entiendo, cuando estés lista puedes venirme a buscar y aceptar, ya sabes que siempre estaré esperándote.  
—Corrin: C—camilla! Ya sabes que no me atrevería a abusar de tu bondad.  
—Camilla: No lo entiendo, por qué estar sufriendo por chicas que no valen la pena cuando tienes a tu bella hermanastra esperando a que la elijas? O creo que ya veo lo que tratas de decir, me encuentras espantosa! Ahora todo tiene sentido.  
—Corrin: De hecho,(por qué tengo que pasar por esta conversación) te considero muy bella, es solo—  
—Camilla: Entonces por qué no te entregas a mi y ya?  
—Corrin: Porque... tienes razón, pero yo solo te veo como mi hermana y la gente alrededor también. Piénsalo, si no estuvieran Niles ni Odin ni Aiko.  
—Camilla: Sería como una luna de miel.  
—Corrin: Exacto.  
—Camilla: No debí traerlos, hubiera sido una mejor fiesta para nosotras.  
—Corrin: Te estás escuchando?  
—Camilla: Es su problema si se arden por lo que sea.  
—Corrin: El problema es que me incomoda que lo malinterpreten, Camilla, tú y yo no somos pareja, eres una mujer muy maravillosa pero en este momento no quiero un romance.—Se va hacia donde está Aiko.  
—Camilla: No pensé que fuera tan densa, no importa, uno de estos días si la convenceré. Madre, no te defraudaré...

Camilla y su madre habían hecho el acuerdo de separar a Mari de Garon para que Garon volviera con la madre de Camilla, pero antes Camilla debía convencer a Corrin de quedarse con ella en vez de irse a vivir con Mari o con los Hoshido.

Volviendo con Corrin...

Corrin se acerca a Aiko y le cuenta lo que ha pasado con Camilla...

—Aiko: Sabes que no te va a dejar jamás, no?  
—Corrin: Ella no puede ser en serio así.  
—Aiko: Si no me vas a hacer caso para que me lo dices?!  
—Corrin: No se que hacer, no—no quiero que me pase lo mismo de Sakura. Lo peor es que la razón por la que no estamos juntos no es porque somos hermanos sino porque está enamorada de su otro hermano, Takumi.  
—Aiko: Qué chinga?!—  
—Corrin: Se atrevió a darme esperanza la muy zorra para después besarse con él en frente de mi.  
—Aiko: Ugh, eso si es duro. Es complicado. Si tienes una novia te vas a acordar de que ella te rechazó de la manera más cruel y que esa novia es solo el reemplazo para Sakura. Pero si no siempre estarás triste.  
—Corrin: Es justo como lo dijiste. No se que hacer.  
—Aiko: Mejor piensa en lo que está ocurriendo acá y verás que almenos te relajas, después lo piensas con más calma, ok?  
—Corrin: Supongo. Jeje tus consejos son muy buenos.  
—Aiko: Jeje gracias. Nos vemos después.  
—Corrin: K.

La empujé a la piscina, como una broma, pensando que volvería a salir, pero al caer se golpeó la cabeza y luego no reaccionaba y por esto, comencé a gritar hasta que Felicia y Jakob vinieron a ayudar. Su sangre tiñó la piscina de rojo óxido y yo solo la miré en shock, incluso vomité los tragos que me había pasado y después me desmayé. Por suerte nadie se dió cuenta de que yo la empujé.

No es una buena fiesta si alguien no termina en el hospital... Supongo que las otras personas se fueron mientras estaba inconsciente.


	7. Karma

En el capítulo anterior...

Aiko cayó a la piscina y se rompió algo por mi culpa, no fue mi intención pero no espero que me perdone. Una ambulancia llegó, aunque ya eran casi las 2:00am. De pronto, recibimos otra llamada de mis padres preguntando si ya nos habíamos acostado para recibirlos, a juzgar por la cara de Jakob estabamos en muuchos problemas, o más bien, él estaba en muchos problemas. Diligentemente Jakob mandó a limpiar toda evidencia de la fiesta y antes de que llegaran mis padres, ya habían terminado de limpiar y ordenar todo.

Solo me cubrí con una bata y una toalla para el cabello y me puse sandalias, luego llegaron mis padres y Jakob los recibió, los escuché desde mi habitación, ya que la mansión tiene mucho eco, no es que tenga el super sentido de la audición ni nada.

-Jakob: Majestades, bienvenidos.-Se inclinó levemente, como si se tratase de los monarcas de un país. Acaso está loco o así se debe tratar a Padre? Nunca comprenderé a los sirvientes de esta mansión.

-Garon: Hmm, confío en que Camilla te pidió encontrarte a estas horas por aquí, verdad?

-Jakob: Es así milord. La Señorita Camilla quiere que le ayude con el/la Joven Corrin.

-Mari: Qué le pasó a mi hijo/a?

-Jakob: Ah? N-no me quise dar a entender de ese modo. Le voy a ayudar a que aprenda actividades básicas de la Familia de Nohr.

-Garon: Bien, haz lo que quieras.

-Mari: Jakob, a esta hora, donde está Corrin? Durmiendo o todavía en la fiesta?

-Jakob: Debe estar preparándose para acostarse, la fiesta fue un total éxito, aunque, por mi parte, extrañé su prescencia en esta.

-Mari: No volverá a pasar. Gary y yo decidimos que, de lunes a jueves él va a trabajar y yo me quedo en la mansión y que de jueves a domingo yo iré a trabajar. De este modo, los muchachos no se quedan solos y nosotros podemos socializar a la vez.

-Jakob: Si me permite decirlo, es un plan muy bueno en mi opinión, yo jamás hubiera pensado algo más eficiente. Me temo que en la práctica puede ser cansante, yo me ofrezco para ayudarle.

-Mari: Pero ya tu ayudas bastante en esta mansión, déjame estar aquí y charlar con mis hijos, epa que soy su madre.-Luego empezó a subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto e intentó abrir la puerta, luego la tocó dos veces y la dejé pasar, pese a mi ya mencionada vestimenta.

-Mari: Corrin, cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no cierres la puerta con llave?

-Corrin: Hola mamá.

-Mari: Hmm, "hola mamá". Hola mi mi amor, feliz cumpleaños.

-Corrin: Jiji, gracias mami.

-Mari: Cómo te fue?

-Corrin: Bien, fue una buena fiesta sorpresa, agradezco a Camilla.

-Mari: Corrin, te sientes bien? Te veo decaído/a.

-Corrin: Yo? Para nada, solo estoy cansado/a, la fiesta, mis amigos estaban locos.

-Mari: Cumpliste 17, espero que hayan hecho cosas de niños de 17 y no de más, pero si pasó algo me dirás o se lo pregunto a Camilla. Bueno, solo llegué a saludar y me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

-Corrin: Hasta mañana.

-Mari: Si quieres anda a saludar a tu papá.-ÉL NO ES MI PAPÁ, YO NO TENGO PAPÁ SOLO MAMÁ.

-Corrin: Si, claro. Que descanses.-Por qué tengo que vivir con él? Debería quedarse en los negocios y devolverme a mi mamá, no quiero socializar con él.

-Corrin: Hey, Garon! Ehm, Padre...

-Garon: Corrin... Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, oí que te gustan los videojuegos de aventura, úsala solo para el bien. Que descanses.-Se fue y yo saqué una espada extraña de la funda que me dio. Era color violeta, pero tenía una extraña aura sombría que me daba mala espina. Temiéndole a lo que fuera, simplemente la guardé en mi cuarto.

Al día siguiente mi madre me despertó, como era costumbre antes de casarse con Garon o "Gari", como le decía a mi padrastro de cariño.

-Mari: Corrin, buenos días.  
-Corrin: Buenos días Madre.  
-Mari: Es la primera vez que te despierto después que me casé.  
-Corrin: Lo es, y eso me hace feliz.  
-Mari: Que alegría que seas feliz. Entonces mi pregunta queda respondida.-Si eres feliz me refiero.  
-Corrin: Mamá, han pasado muchas cosas que deberías saber...  
-Mari: Algo malo? O solo cosas buenas?  
-Corrin: Un poco de todo... Me va bien en el instituto y me estoy llevando bien con Camilla pero hay algo en ella-Camilla tocó la puerta.  
-Camilla: Corrin, te vine a traer desayuno, ah, señora Mari, buenos días.  
-Mari: Buenos días Camilla.  
-Corrin: Buenos días.  
-Mari: No es trabajo de la criada traer el desayuno? No deberías molestarte en hacer eso.  
-Camilla: Yo quise traerlo hoy, para iniciar una conversación con vosotros.-Justo como Garon, hablar "elegante" a su conveniencia.  
-Corrin: Gracias, eres muy amable pero hoy desayunaré abajo.  
-Camilla: Entonces lo llevaré abajo, ya vuelvo.

Salió de la habitación sonriendo macabramente como siempre hace.

-Corrin: Creo que ahora si se fue. Madre, tengo un problema con Camilla.  
-Mari: Tiene problemas... o ella ES el problema?  
-Corrin: A-amenaza a las personas para que no se me acerquen.  
-Mari: Ah, Gari me habló de eso, se apega mucho a las personas a la que les tiene cariño.  
-Corrin: Pero mamá, secuestró a alguien "por mí" o "para protegerme".  
-Mari: Es más peligroso tratarla, Gari me dijo que lo intentaron antes, pero solo empeoró y cuando pensaron que si había mejorado resultó solo estar fingiendo para regresar rápido.  
-Corrin: No te dijo por qué?  
-Mari: Antes de Ivett -o quizás incluso estando casado con ella- Garon tuvo otros hijos, con algunas de sus sirvientas y con fanáticas. Tú solo conoces a Camilla, Leo y Elise, que son hijos de Ivett y otro que queda es Xander, su primer hijo, de un matrimonio anterior.  
-Corrin: Que quedan quiere decir que-  
-Mari: Ya no están entre nosotros.  
-Corrin: Y por qué? Si se puede saber.  
-Mari: Por la herencia, así de simple, piensa, si yo muero a ti y a tu hermanos les toca compartir el dinero de mi vida, pero entre más hermanos menos dinero le toca a cada uno. Lo que sucedió es que se mataron entre ellos y solo los cuatro que te mencioné quedaron. Oí que algunos medio hermanos de Camilla eran muy allegados a ella, no quiero pensar que el tipo de amor que les tenía haya sido de otro tipo... En fin, lo más seguro es que le afectó verlos morir habiéndolos conocido. Aparte de que por una enfermedad hereditaria algunos hijos de Gari eran muy débiles para vivir y simplemente morían a los pocos años de vida.

-Corrin: Bueno, en ese caso, no es su culpa ser así, Madre, crees que ella también haya matado a sus hermanos?  
-Mari: Que cosas preguntas, a decir verdad, si y escucha: No puedes decirle a nadie lo que te acabo de decir, como ahora somos parte de la familia teníamos que saberlo.

-Corrin: E-espero que algún día se cure.

-Mari: Y yo. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer y lo que no debes hacer. 

-Corrin: Madre, ahora que pasamos de ese tema... Se que soy adoptado y-

-Mari: Ya hemos hablado de esto, solo saliste a tu papá.

-Corrin: Esa es tu vieja confiable, como nunca lo conocí puedes ponerle la cara que quieras.

-Mari: ¿Y ahora?¿ Por qué me lo vuelves a preguntar?

-Corrin: ¿Soy hijo de los Hoshido? Dime la verdad.

-Mari: ...-Mi madre me miró con cara de aburrimiento y yo a ella con cara insistente, estos días me ha quitado el sueño saber si mi vida es realmente una mentira, de una manera, que Camilla me haya mentido para alejarme de Sakura, o que mi Madre nunca haya sido mi madre.

-Corrin: Por favor, no tienes nada que ocultar. Te quiero de todos modos.

-Mari: Si, eres adoptado. Si, eres hijo de los Hoshido, pero te lo puedo explicar todo. Se trata de un romance que tuvo tu verdadera madre con un primo mio, se llamaba Anankos, pero luego el murió y no había nadie que te cuidara. Por lo tanto, tu verdadera madre es Mikoto, la madre de los Hoshido.

-Corrin: Esto... ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Maldición, que he hecho?!

-Mari: ¿Qué, qué has hecho? No me digas que... tuviste algo con alguien de esa familia! Corrin, dime que no te acostaste con tu hermana.

-Corrin: Dios. No, no lo hecho. Camilla me salvó.

-Mari: ¿Qué dices?

-Corrin: Me dio esto.-Saqué de mi cajón la prueba que me dio Camilla.

"La sangre del Sujeto A es 50% compatible con la del Sujeto B. Comparten grado de consanguinidad de 2. Los Sujetos A y B son medio-hermanos o primos." 

-Mari: Es cierto, pero cómo ella lo sabía?...

-Corrin: Esa es toda la verdad? O me estuviste ocultando algo más?

-Mari: A mi me respetas, no te di a luz pero sigo siendo tu madre. No le digas esto a Gari, él odia a los Hoshido y no determines a los muchachos como tus hermanos, ten un instinto de autoconservación. Mikoto siempre te quiso, pero el sistema patriarcal de su familia no le permitió tenerte con ella, tuvo a sus dos hijos mayores y luego escapó de su casa, ahí conoció a Anankos y te tuvo, pero su familia la encontró y trató a Anankos de secuestrador, pero no se debió solo a un malentendido que tu padre murió, él tenía ideas muy opuestas a las de Summeragi, el esposo de Mikoto. Para que se olvidara el incidente, Summeragi tuvo a tus dos hermanos menores y siempre quiso destruir a Gari, aunque él también le tendió una trampa, hizo que Anankos lo asesinara y de vuelta su gente lo asesinó a él y no a Garon. Suena muy bizarro, pero si hubiera sido lógico no estaríamos aquí ahora.

-Corrin: Pero almenos conocería a mi padre.

-Mari: Pero si eres el vivo reflejo de él. Tus ideas, tu potencial y tus ojos son los mismos que los de él. Puedes llegar más lejos que él solo no... mueras.

-Jakob: Joven Corrin? Ah, Señora Mari, buenos días, el desayuno se enfría me temo, deben bajar. Es una sorpresa no verle jugar videojuegos desde tan temprano Joven Corrin.-Se fue de la habitación.

-Mari: Vaya, vaya. Y eso es siempre? Corrin, ya hablamos de eso, te voy a mandar una semana a que trabajes con tu padre.

-Corrin: Él no es mi padre!

  - PDV Camilla -

Hmm... Algo traman esa mujer y mi Corrin. Debo deshacerme de ella más pronto de lo que pensé. Mírame, todo este tiempo y no he aprendido nada? Mi madre... me sigue controlando? No, yo misma he decidido tener a Corrin para mí, cueste lo que cueste.

\- PDV General -

Jakob puso el desayuno en la mesa, pancakes, café, frutas y demás. mientras Mari y Corrin hablaban de cosas miscelaneas Camilla estaba callada de una forma muy innatural, para ella.

-Mari: Corrin, no te estoy exigiendo que tengas la nota máxima en todas las asignaciones pero no estoy contenta con tus calificaciones de este semestre.

-Corrin: Eh? Mamá, donde las has visto?

-Mari: Por algo me llamaron a la oficina para notificarme que si no las subes este semestre tendrás que tomar clases de verano.

-Corrin: Tsk. Malditos metiches.

-Mari: Con esa boca me besas el cachete! Estás irreconocible, antes eras un niño tan bueno y obediente y ahora estás muy rebelde. Camilla, no te habías dado cuenta?

-Camilla: ...-Miró desenfocada y asintió frenéticamente.

-Mari: Y por qué no habías dicho nada?

-Camilla: Sra. Mari Corrin está buscando su identidad, no sabe lo que quiere y aún necesita ayuda, en vez de gritarle por qué no empieza a ser una buena madre? Cree que es fácil estar sin su madre de ya para ya?

-Mari: Obviamente entiendo eso pero,-

-Camilla: Si lo entiende entonces haga algo al respecto o si no yo me seguiré ocupando, darling. Una cara muy bonita pero unos pensamientos tan penosos.

-Corrin: Jakob...

-Mari: Señorita, te recuerdo quien soy? Soy la esposa de tu padre y a mi me tienes que respetar.

-Camilla: Las esposas se van y vienen fácilmente, los únicos que quedan después son los hijos.

-Mari: Tú me hablas a mi? Con qué derecho?

-Corrin: Jakob.

-Jakob: Joven Corrin? 

-Corrin: Están a punto de pelearse y ninguna me escucha. Es como si no hablara, pero ellas están hablando de mí, sin mí.

-Jakob: Sea lo que sea, si se convierte en pelea, deberá buscar refugio.

-Corrin: No tienen por qué pelear. Madre! Camilla! Prestenme atención!

Y siguieron discutiendo sin escuchar a Corrin...

-Jakob: Permítame. EL JOVEN CORRIN HA DICHO QUE QUIERE HABLAR!!!-Que miedo, a Jakob se le oscureció la cara por el enojo.

-Camilla: No es necesaria tu asistencia, yo siempre le puedo prestar atención a Corrin.

-Corrin: Camilla. Basta, madre, basta. Se imaginan como me sentiría si a alguna le pasara algo por pelearse? Hablan de madurar pero estaban a punto de irse a los golpes, yo las quiero mucho a ambas, no peleen, por favor. Ninguna de las dos es la mala o la buena. Hay que dialogar y se que hice mal pero voy a cambiar, seré más responsable y les diré lo que ocurre para que me ayuden antes de que nadie me pueda ayudar.

-Camilla: oh Corrin...

-Mari: Suena bien para mí. Aunque no te guste, no más videojuegos.

-Camilla: Em, me parece demasiado, es mejor si los juega después de hacer la tarea, pero no hasta tarde.

-Mari: Tienes razón. Pareces más su madre que yo.

-Corrin: En serio ustedes dos estaban a punto de pelearse? Jamás entenderé a las mujeres.

En resumen...

Mari o Martha, se quedó los días que Garon trabajaba socializando con Corrin y aunque Camilla se lo guardaba, no estaba muy contenta. El día que Garon y Mari se iban a trabajar juntos Corrin sugirió ir a un parque a jugar con sus amigos pero nadie fue...

Al día siguiente solo Mari fue a trabajar y...

Tuvo un accidente de coche muy sospechoso y del hospital llamaron a la mansión...

-Jakob: C-cómo?  
-Garon: Pasó algo Jakob?  
-Jakob: Se lo diré para que lo vaya asimilando. La sra. Mari tuvo un accidente automovilístico y está en el hospital.  
-Garon: Qué?!!  
-Jakob: Felicia! Trae agua!

Garon casi se desmaya por el susto y alertó a Camilla y a Corrin.

-Camilla: Padre! Qué sucedió?-dijo en una voz ingenua.  
-Jakob: La sra. Mari-  
-Garon: Voy al hospital con ustedes o sin ustedes.  
-Corrin: Padre pero dinos que pasó.  
-Garon: Su madre tuvo un accidente, no la puedo dejar sola.  
-Corrin: Yo voy contigo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital...

-Garon: Donde está Mari de Nohr?!  
-Enfermera: Kya! E-está en la 301. N-no ha despertado, pero ya le aplicamos tratamiento.  
-Camilla: Papi, no tienes que gritar, piensa en tu salud.  
-Corrin: Tiene razón. Cuando la podemos ver?  
-Enfermera: Eh...  
-Garon: Enfermera.  
-Enfermera: Mañana a las 6pm. Yo quisiera dejarlos pasar... pero ya no es hora de visita. Cuando despierte le diré que vinieron a verla.

Afuera del hospital nos esperaban muchas cámaras de canales nacionales y canales por internet.

-Garon: Ahora no...  
-Reportero: Sr. De Nohr es verdad que alguien intentó asesinar a su esposa?  
-Youtuber: Ey buenas a todos, aquí reportando a la familia de Nohr saliendo del hospital, saludos desde Valla.  
-Camilla: Por favor, aléjense.  
-Reportera: Srta. De Nohr, es cierto que esto es un plan de su madre para separarlos?  
-Camilla: Ahora no es momento de preguntar.  
-Reportera: Y que van a hacer ahora?  
-Camilla: No responderé a eso.  
-Corrin: Déjenos en paz.  
-Reportero: Es cierto que Corrin heredará todo si su madre muere, en vez de Garon?  
-Corrin: Mi madre no se va a morir.  
-Garon: Aléjense o sino los desaparezco.

Hicieron caso omiso hasta que Garon les gritó y empujó para salir. Al día siguiente los llamaron porque Mari falleció inesperadamente...

\- PDV Corrin -

Recibimos La Llamada, Madre murió en el hospital. Nos dijeron que fueramos a recogerla del hospital para hacerle un funeral. Iago, el asistente de Pad-Garon, se encargó de todo.

Es un día muy triste pero la prensa también asistió, muy molesto a decir verdad. A mi madre la enterramos en el Cementerio de los De Nohr, en vez de cremarla, como se acostumbraba, pero luego recuerdo de donde es y siento que no es lo correcto, que ella pertenece a otro lugar.

Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

Soy todo menos un De Nohr, si Garon se entera me echa? O me acepta? Y luego mi familia Hoshido pelea para llevarme con ellos...

Madre... por qué me dejaste ahora?

-Camilla: Corrin, lo siento mucho.  
-Corrin: S-solo abrázame.-le dije llorando

-Camilla: No la pude conocer mucho, aunque de seguro fue realmente maravillosa.

-Corrin: Si...*sob* Ella fue lo único mio y de nadie más que podré tener en esta vida.

-Camilla: Querido no exageres. La vida continúa incluso si ella ya no está contigo.-Un hombre serio pero atractivo se acercó a darme sus condolencias. Mi reacción fue preguntarle su nombre y olvidarme del llanto por un segundo.

-Corrin: ¿Quién es usted?

-Xander: No lo tenía previsto, discúlpame. Yo soy Xander, tu hermanastro mayor, soy hermano de Leo, Camilla y Elise e hijo de Garon pero no de la madre de ellos tres.

-Corrin: Si sabes que técnicamente ya no somos hermanastros, cierto?

-Xander: Lo se, de todos modos es mi deber como el mayor hacerme cargo de los menores. Mis otros hermanos ya están listos para la batalla, tú eres el único al que le falta aprender a ser un De Nohr.

-Corrin: Lo-lo dices como si se tratase de una guerra y fueses un paladín liderando las filas de soldados.

-Xander: Jejeje.-Y se fue a hablar con Padre...

-Camilla: Debes sentirte especial, le sacaste una risa al tipo más serio de la familia y el la aceptó. Sin duda eres especial, lo sé.

-Corrin: No se que decir, gracias.-Caminamos hacia Padre y terminó de conversar con Xander.

-Corrin: Padre, mi madre no dejó nada para mi?

-Iago: Ni las concubinas eran tan interesadas en el botín muchacho, disimula!

-Corrin: No confundas las cosas, hablo de alguna nota, carta o algo sospechoso.

-Iago: ¿Señor, se lo digo?

-Garon: Haz lo que quieras.

-Iago: Tu madre tenía 2 meses de embarazo, una pena, hubieras tenido un nuevo hermano o hermana, almenos no lo dio a luz para verlo morir, jeje.

-Corrin: ¿Q-qué estás insinuando?

-Iago: Alguna nota? Yo creo, si me permite su majestad...?

-Garon: No Iago, puedo hacerlo yo, ve a hacer lo tuyo.-Iago se retira a echar a la prensa y a revisar su tableta.

-Corrin: Padre... ¿Qué sabes que yo no sé?

-Xander: Corrin nosotros no hablamos de cosas importantes al aire libre.

-Garon: En la mansión te lo digo. Hazle caso a tu hermano.

De camino a la mansión nos topamos otra vez con la prensa intentando saber de los escándalos de nuestra familia.

En la mansión...

-Jakob: Bienvenidos sus majestades. Gusto verle de nuevo Joven Xander.

-Xander: Flora te envía saludos y me dio esto.

-Garon: Xander! Conoces las reglas, deshazte de eso de una vez!

-Xander: Si Padre.-Olvidé mencionar que ya que Flora es la sirvienta de la Sra. Ivett ella no puede comunicarse con Jakob que es de esta mansión. Todo porque Garon se casó con mi madre.

 -Garon: Corrin! No te quedes ahí mirando embobado. Entra al estudio.

El ambiente se tensó muchísimo, pensé que como ya no está mi madre y estamos solos, intentaróa hacerme daño, pero no fue así. Estaba... molesto, triste, arrepentido y me dio un sobre amarillo largo que contenía mi certificado de nacimiento...

"Nombre completo: Kamui Valla Peterson

Hijo de: Mikoto Peterson de Hoshido y Anankos Valla

Nacido el: xx/xx/xxxx"

Es cierto... soy hijo de Mikoto y no de Mari... 

Seguí buscando razones entre los papeles pero solo encontré fotos viejas y una carta que me decía lo que ya sé.

-Garon: Haz lo que quieras, yo seré tu enemigo si te unes a ellos y tu aliado si te unes a mi. No puedes ser aliado de todos. Te daré un tiempo para pensar.

En unos cuantos días volvimos del receso escolar para un nuevo semestre y cuando llegué muchas se acercaron a darme condolencias, por mi madre, adoptiva, no biológica. Hana y Sakura intentaron animarme, no quise desanimarlas así que sonreí sin mostrarles por lo que estaba pasando... A Sakura le dije que quería conocer a su madre y me dijo que pronto hablaría con ella para que no hubiera ningúun problema...

\- PDV Camilla -

Hoy Corrin volvió desanimado de la escuela, no lo culpo, el pobrecito debe estar cansado de fingir que está bien. Cuando lo veo así me dan ganas de llorar a mi también...

-Camilla: Querido, cómo te fue hoy?

-Corrin: Ahora no Camilla, si? Estoy muy cansado.-Noté algo guindando de su mochila.

-Camilla: ¿Qué es esto?

-Corrin: Sakura lo ha hecho para que me sienta menos triste, que linda, no?

-Camilla: Parece algo de brujería si me lo preguntas jijiji. Si vemos alguna película? Hace una semana estrenó el Live Action de tu serie favorita.

-Corrin: Está bien.

No puedo tolerar que Sakura se esté acercando a mi preciado Corrin, solo quiere ilusionarle y luego engañarlo. No me parece justo que alguien le haga eso, si me deshago de ella sería más fácil pero no puedo interferir con los Hoshido, una persona que ella quiera igual la haría alejarse de él.

\- PDV General -

Hana, la mejor amiga de Sakura, fue citada por alguien misterioso al gimnasio de la escuela, donde pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando esgrima y practicando para las competencias interescolares mientras Sakura la animaba.

Le pareció demasiado extraño que la hayan citado así que trajo con ella una katana decorativa que tenía en su casa.

Sintió una prescencia así que desenfundó y miró frenética hacia los lados. Creyó que era una broma:

"Chicos esto no es gracioso, intentar hacerme una broma solo porque soy chica, no voy a desperdiciar más mi tiempo, adiós"

Pero no lo era...

Caminó hacia la salida sin percatarse de que la seguían. Aquella persona la tomó por detrás aunque ella intentó defenderse. No fue de uso ya que era muy resistente y devolvió sus golpes dejándola contra la pared. Hana le apuntaba con su espada pero ella no se detenía, se estaba acercando y tomó su cuello levantándola y dejándola débil. Cuando Hana soltó su espada procedió a cortar sus ropas con aquella y luego partirla por la mitad de manera que se veían un poco sus tripas, Hana gritó y pidió auxilio, pero nadie llegó. Solo hizo que se distrajera para poder ir cogeando hasta una salida. La persona tomó sus tobillos para detenerla e hizo cortes poco profundos en su espalda y piernas. Hana se preguntó por qué, por qué alguien querría matarla, quien era tan cínico como para torturar de esa forma a alguien.

"Quién eres?... Qué te he hecho yo para que me hagas esto?"

"No es nada personal, puedes culpar a tu amiga Sakura por provocarme. Mi nombre es...

Camilla. Camilla de Nohr y yo soy tu peor pesadilla."

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hana. Los cerró para no temer en reencontrarse con su padre y comenzó a recordar sus momentos con Sakura. Cuando se conocieron, Hana era la marimacho del salón de clases y Sakura la chica nueva popular pero tímida. Hana alejaba a los buitres de Sakura y Sakura acercaba el mundo a Hana. En la noche del Festival de Verano Hana alejó a Sakura de todos y le dió su primer beso, antes pensó que no era lo correcto pero como era a Sakura, estaba bien. Corrin sabía de su amor prohibido mas calló y continuó como si nada, incluso sin decirle a su hermanastra, hecho que hubiese evitado esta cruel situación.

Mientras Hana estaba inconsciente la apuñaló en el estómago y puso la katana en sus manos, como si hubiese cometido Sepukku.

Al día siguiente...

De la escuela llamaron, por el asesinato de Hana, la mejor amiga de Sakura. Sucedió en el gimnasio, aparentemente la utilizaron de maniquí; el asesino hizo parecer que ella estaba cometiendo Sepukku.

Fue algo increible de ver, hasta los policías quedaron impactados. Naturalmente, Sakura y otros amigos de Hana se enteraron primero.

-Corrin: Camilla vamos a otra parte mejor.  
-Camilla: De acuerdo cariño.

Me aseguré que la puerta y ventanas estuviesen cerradas.

-Corrin: Esto fue obra tuya, no es así?  
-Camilla: Claro que no.  
-Corrin: Miento, sé que fuiste tú, pero pensé que al ser yo, me dirías la verdad.   
-Camilla: No confías en mi, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti...  
-Corrin: Ya eso no importa, h-he tomado una decisión.  
-Camilla: A-a qué te refieres Corrin?  
-Corrin: No quiero verte nunca más!  
-Camilla: Pero si no fui yo, yo no la maté!  
-Corrin: Esta vez, que me dices de las anteriores?  
-Camilla: Lo importante eres tú, quisieron hacerte daño.  
-Corrin: Te estás escuchando? Es obvio que tienes un problema y estarás mejor si me alejo. Todo esto es mi culpa.  
-Camilla: Pero yo te quiero, y no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros dos.  
-Corrin: Esto no es amor, como un estúpido creí que era amor. Estás enferma, no entiendes?  
-Camilla: Enferma de amor por ti! N-no puedes dejarme, tu me amas!  
-Corrin: Te voy a hacer más daño si me quedo contigo, por favor déjame ir.  
-Camilla: Te lo han dicho ellos, verdad?!  
...  
Pobre Corrin, sus amigos están manipulándolo, poniéndolo en contra de su hermana mayor.  
-Corrin: Momento, qué?   
-Camilla: Yo te protegeré, solo dí la palabra y nunca me separaré de ti.  
-Corrin: Me, me estás asustando, déjame.  
-Camilla: Ven con tu hermana.  
-Corrin: No te acerques.-Fue a buscar algo del armario.

-Camilla: Ten, esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que te dé la perra de Sakura.-Me dio una bufanda con la insignia de Nohr.

-Corrin: Pensé que-

-Camilla: Ves? No estoy loca... bueno, loca de amor por ti. Que más tengo que hacer para que admitas que también sientes lo mismo a no ser... tú no me quieres?

-Corrin: Yo... me puedo arrepentir por esto. No lo se... es mucho pedirte que me lleves a tomar un poco de aire?

-Camilla: ...No es nada. El amor espera y no juzga.-Tiene razón...

Fuimos en coche al parque que a esta hora estaba vacío todavía y me puse a pensar en todos. Sakura es mi hermana, no ha hecho nada malo, salvo mantener una relación incestuosa con Takumi. A los chicos los acepto como son. Nadie es perfecto, ni yo, ni ellos, ni Camilla. Demonios, casi olvido para qué vinimos aquí. Debo pensar en Camilla. La única que sabe mis mejores momentos y mis peores pensamientos, a pesar que nos conocemos poco, siento que... no la merezco...

-Corrin: Camilla.

-Camilla: Ya? Te sientes mejor??

-Corrin: Ya tomé una decisión.

-Camilla: Que nervios, las decisiones negativas suelen ser las más rápidas. Te prometo que respetaré tu decisión y que no volveré a molestarte si decides no quedarte conmigo.

-Corrin: No lo necesitas.-Tomé la cabeza de Camilla y la besé apasionadamente por primera vez. Nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas y luego nos separamos para confirmarle mi decisión.-Camilla, quiero ser tu novio, quiero que estemos juntos, lo he decidido.

-Camilla: Pero es tu decisión, aunque no lo parezca no quiero que sientas que te presioné.

-Corrin: No, no puedo seguir huyéndole a mis sentimientos, es lo que haría un adulto. Enfrentarlos y serle fiel a ellos.


End file.
